Entangled Hearts
by Captain Lola Sparrow
Summary: Post Signatures of a Union: Jack & Liz's already difficult love story gets even more complicated when another heart joins the triangle! Adventure, love, angst, romance ahead! JackLiz Better then it sounds promise! Barbossa stirs things up & Gibbs is back!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm so excited to have completed one part of this story and even more excited to continue the next part! I hope I haven't scared anyone away and that I continue to give you all a good read:)__ Entangled Hearts takes place 5 years after Signatures of a Union. Well I'll let the story explain itself! Enjoy! Adult content ahead! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything…grrrrr!_

**Chapter 1**

The true blue Caribbean atmosphere had slowly begun to dim. As the sun prepared to disappear into the horizon, the cloudless sky radiantly glowed with the orange and golden colors that usually accompanied the sunset's celestial beauty. The sun's dwindling brilliance reflected on the ocean's wavering surface. The sound of the water crashing against the hull of the ship was soothing, and the feeling of the ocean spray against his face was refreshing. Standing at the helm of his beloved Pearl, Jack took in the alluring seascape until the last remaining rays of light faded away.

Below him little flickers of light began to appear on both sides of the ship, illuminating the deck. Mr. Gibbs came up the stairs, lit a couple of lamps before joining Jack at the helm. "Ye all right Cap'n?"

A moment of silence filled the air before Jack answered, still looking ahead, "For now. I'll feel much more better once we've reached Tortuga."

Gibbs eyed him. He could tell that Jack had not been sleeping well, if at all. Something was picking away at Jack, eating him up from the inside causing him many sleepless nights. The white in his eyes had turned red, and he often appeared drowsy and worn. Gibbs wasn't positive but he felt like he had a pretty good idea of what that 'something' that torments him so was. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Ye should go try n git some rest Cap'n, ye've been at the helm all day."

Jack turned to look at his first mate expressionless, "Really? Tell me Mr. Gibbs, who better than I can get us to Tortuga faster?"

"Naught a soul but yer own." Gibbs replied knowingly.

Jack's left lip curled slightly into a smirk but then it quickly faded as he faced forward again, "Besides, sleep is a virtue I've not been able to master as of late," he said confirming Gibb's suspicions.

"Well then ye should at least have a lie down to rest yer body. Ye must be drained with the heat of the sun 'n' all," Gibbs felt a wind flutter through his shit, "and winds be pickin' up Cap'n, to our advantage too! I'm sure we'll make a satisfactory time to Tortuga."

"Drained? Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked assertively. Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack's back wishing he had kept quiet. "I've been a Captain for a score of years. I can man the wheel for days on end. Me whole life I've navigated and been exposed to the HEAT of the Caribbean sun. I think I've grown quite accustom to it and so I assure you, I am not tiered nor am I drained! Savvy?" Jack annunciated every word so that his point was made clear.

Gibbs sighed in defeat, "Aye Cap'n." He stood there a moment waiting to see if Jack had anything else to say.

As Jack stood there standing proud he felt a little lightheaded and realized that maybe a lie down and a bottle of rum wasn't such a bad idea. The winds, as Gibbs had mentioned, were picking up to their advantage. So if he left the helm for a couple of hours they wouldn't really loose too much time.

When Gibbs didn't hear Jack speak another word, Gibbs turned on his heel and began walking away. Jack's attention diverted back to Gibbs and quickly blurted out, "er…Mr. Gibbs," Gibbs stopped and looked back at Jack as he continued, "since I know yer only looking out for the best interests in yer Captain, I will forgive your banter, and I will take you up on yer offer to man the wheel. A little rest could never harm a soul! Right?"…. "Right!" he answered his own question, briefly leaving the helms side, to lead a baffled Gibbs back to it. "As for the promise of satisfactory time, we'll just see about that!!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically as he turned and walked down the stairs, disappearing into his cabin.

Once in his cabin Jack removed his coat and hat and placed them on his desk. He walked to an antique armoire stationed in the back of the cabin and opened it, revealing his own private stash of rum. The sides of his lips curled up into a smile, "'Ello!" he said reaching for a bottle then closing the armoire.

He made his way over to his bed, "and now for me lie down!" taking a swig from the bottle he allowed himself to fall back onto his bed. Feeling the soft velvety blankets underneath him, he found that he really was surprisingly tiered.

Jack closed his eyes, and his breathing began to steady itself. The subtle rocking of the Pearl served as comfort to Jack causing him to slowly drift away into a deep slumber of darkness…

_Echo's of laughter fill the dark night sky with a slow burning fire being the only source of light. There is not a presence of a fiddle, or a guitar or an accordion, yet the island is filled with music. A bittersweet drink quenches the thirst of the islands occupants as it also brings out their inner most desires. Two bodies that yearn for the ocean, make the most of being marooned on a deserted island by dancing, singing, and mingling around the fire, enjoying each other's company. Both glad that they are not alone. _

"_Oh Jack, it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island." _

_A shiver crept up his spine as her hot breath caressed his supersensitive ear, "Well the company is infinitely better than last time."_

_A wondering hand explored the supple curves of the beautiful femme fatale sitting dangerously near him. His other hand softly traced her jaw line sending waves of pleasure through out the woman's body. Her hand finds its way underneath his shirt and her fingers explore his smooth, hard rock chest at a torturously slow speed. The sensation of her touch deepens his breath. She wraps her other hand around the back of his neck and draws him closer to her. Their lips brushing, their breaths intensifying, their eyes profuse with desire, "Elizabeth…" her name escapes his lips in a soft gentle whisper, enough for her to hear the hunger in his voice. She closes the distance between their lips and they hungrily ravish each others mouths. Moans escape their throats as their heat continues to build. Elizabeth pulls away for air, while Jack trails her neck with his tongue and kisses. With one strong movement he grabs Elizabeth by her hips and sits her on top of him, she wraps her legs around his waist. His hands slide up her outer thighs lifting her skirt in the process. His hands stop at her buttock and he gives her a firm squeeze. Elizabeth hisses through her teeth, as their lips meet once again. His hands find the lacing on the neckline of Elizabeth's under garment and rips the material exposing her chest. Elizabeth throws her head back as Jack sucks on her breasts. Another wave of pleasure washes over her at the sensation of his tongue passing over her tender nipples. Gently, she pulled Jack's hair down, so that his gaze looked up to meet hers. Her eyes grew dark, and a wicked smile spread across her face. Lowering her mouth to his she teases him with her tongue, "Jack…," she moves her lips to his ear and brushes them against it, "It would've never worked out between us." A sudden pain shoots through Jack's body as Elizabeth plunged a knife into his heart._

Jack woke gasping for air, fear in his eyes and a pain in his heart. A hand shot up to his heart, and quickly examined the area, "no knife," he sighed in relief. He quickly glanced over the room and realized he was in his cabin. As reality began to settle in he began trying to gain control of his breathing, burying his face into his hands, "Oh bloody hell!" he said through clenched teeth. Frustrated he searched the floor next to the bed. Finding what he was looking for he picked up the bottle of rum and pulled back a drink allowing the burning sensation of the rum relax his muscles. Jack leaned back onto his bed, refusing to close his eyes for fear of falling asleep. For every time he closed his eyes, Elizabeth was there haunting his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another Chapter...hope you enjoy! Just bare with me until we get to Elizabeth, then the action will start!! Love You all, and don't forget to review! Muah!!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates:(_

**Chapter 2**

They reached Tortuga the next day right before the sun began to set. Jack had given the crew their watch assignments before he dismissed them all.

"Not bad, Mate!" he called after Mr. Gibbs who was casually walking by.

Gibbs shot Jack a confused looked, "Pardon, Cap'n?"

A smirk appeared on Jack's lips as he turned for the gangplank, "You made good time," he shouted so that Gibbs could hear him from behind but then he quickly added, "But I still would have been faster!"

Gibbs smiled at the semi-compliment. "Aye, Cap'n, that I do believe."

Right before Jack reached the gangplank he turned back to face Gibbs, "What say you Mr. Gibbs? Join me for a drink?"

Gibbs nodded almost instantly, "Sure could use a drink!" He followed Jack down the gangplank and up the dirt road that lead to the Faithful Bride.

Jack and Gibbs entered the tavern, which for the most part was still relatively calm, except for a man at the bar yelling because they refused to give him anymore to drink. They took a seat near a far wall towards the back of the room but still close enough to the bar.

Gibbs made a trip to the bar and came back with two tankards full of rum. "'ere ye go Cap'n," he said pushing one of the tankards towards Jack.

"Thanks mate."

"So to what should we toast to?"

Jack thought about it for a moment then held up his tankard, "To finding the Foutain of Youth Mr. Gibbs!" Gibbs smiled and they clanked their tankards together, taking hearty mouthfuls of the rum.

"Ahh…That tastes good, eh?" Jack nodded in agreement. "So speakin' of the fountain Jack," Gibbs took another drink from his tankard then continued, "have ye figured out _another _way to get to the Fountain of Youth?"

A frown appeared on Jack's mouth. "Not yet."

Gibbs lowered his tankard, "What 'bout your compass? Can it get us there?"

"Bloody thing doesn't work. It went all screwy again." He wiggled his fingers to emphasize "screwy."

They both took another long drink from the tankards of rum until both were left empty. Jack got up and returned with a bottle of whiskey and more rum.

"What if Barbossa finds the fountain before we do Cap'n?" Gibbs asked accepting the drink that Jack was handing him.

"Not too worried about that mate," Jack downed a shot of whiskey.

Gibbs furrowed his brows, "But Jack…he has the chart!"

Jack gave Gibbs a sideways glance, "You see Mr. Gibbs, I knew the slimy git was going to want something more valuable in exchange for the Pearl so I had to barter the chart, but not before I made a few changes," Gibbs smiled, "only question now is how long will it take Barbossa to realize that the map has been tampered with?"

"Enough time for us to go _you know where_," Jack shot Gibbs and angered look and he quickly corrected himself, "_or_…find where the third map is, get the map and find the fountain before Barbossa does… I hope."

Jack's lip twitched. He knew Gibbs was right. He knew that he should give up looking for the third map and go straight for the second map, but to do that he would have to think of _her _and frankly he wasn't up for it. He patted Gibbs on the back, "Not tonight Mr. Gibbs, we'll contemplate our alternatives tomorrow, tonight we have the night off." Jack raised his tankard towards Gibbs.

"Aye," agreed Gibbs hesitantly. "I'll drink to that," and he clanked Jack's drink.

Jack and Gibbs continued to drink all through the night. The Faithful Bride was soon full of chaotic, belligerent drunk people fighting each other, breaking things, sword fighting, swinging off chandeliers, falling, shouting and so on. Two bottles of whiskey, and 12 rum tankards later, Jack and Gibbs were slurring words and past the point of intoxication.

Gibbs had acquired the attention of some women who had originally walked over to talk to Jack, but Jack wasn't feeling too festive. So Gibbs turned up his drunken charm and distracted the ladies away from him. Jack just wanted to have a good time, and drink away all his issues, but unfortunately, the alcohol had only made his problems seem worse as it has been doing for some years now, specifically since the day he left Shipwreck Island. Jack stood up frustrated that he couldn't, not even for one night, have a peaceful night of his own without thinking of her. Once on his feet he wobbled a bit and as soon as he caught his balance, he began staggering towards the door but halted when he saw two very familiar faces, Giselle and Scarlett, walk in through the door. Jack was to drunk to have any sort of decent conversation with those two so he ducked out the first open door he saw leading out onto a veranda. Once outside he struggled to keep his balance again. Feeling a bit dizzy, Jack leaned against the railing. Most of his body was trembling and his legs threatened to cave in under him.

"Jack Sparrow!" A voice called from behind him.

Jack spun around and found himself face to face with Giselle. "zGiselle, darlin'!" He extended his arms out as if asking for a hug, but quickly put them back on the rail to hold himself up.

"Are you avoiding me? I saw you rush out the door the minute I walked in!" Giselle scowled.

"Of courze I AM love, I needed frezsh air!" Jack forced a smile.

Giselle stared at him questioningly, slightly confused. Had he just admitted to avoiding her? "So then you _are_ avoiding me?"

"Yez!...wait No!...I don't th…" His drunken babble was abruptly brought to its end as Giselle slapped him across the face sending Jack whirling back around. When his legs threatened to cave in again, he grab onto the rail, preventing him from falling. "Not zsure I dezserved that." He mumbled, uncertain of what had just happened.

Behind Jack, a figure stepped out from within the shadows into the light being cast off from inside and slowly approached Jack, "Are you alright sir?"

The voice startled Jack and he spun back around in the direction of the woman's voice. "Who goes there?" he managed to say, but that was the last head movement his body tolerated, because before he or the mystery girl knew it, he was falling down. He hit his head on the iron railing and his body bounced back landing heavily on the wooden deck.

The girl gasped and quickly bent down to Jack, who was out cold on the floor, and put her ear to his chest, checking him for a heart beat. _Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump._ She lifted up her head relieved to hear his heart was beating and looked at his blood filled bandana. She brushed some hair away and lifted the bandana only to see the source of the blood. He had a really big gash on his forehead and it was bleeding profusely. She sighed as she answered his last question, "Apparently, I'm your Angel of Mercy."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So sorry Darlings for the extended wait, please forgive me, but I do want to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Thank You to all my reviewers, love you all! No reunion for our pair yet, but soon I promise, just hang in there with me:)__ Ch. 4 will be posted later today and yes we may finally get to see what our dear Lizzie is up too! Please don't forget to review!!_

_Disclaimer: I've paid my money to own all 3 POTC DVD's but unfortunately that money goes to the mouse who reaps all the benefits. :(_

**Chapter 3**

The pain consumed his body so fast he had no time to comprehend from where the pain had originated and just as the pain had come it also went. Jack took in deep breaths of cool air filling his lungs with the life he had felt so seemingly deprived off, but the coolness of every breath would only make it past his lips before it would get greedily absorbed by his dry tongue and throat. A small cough escaped his lungs and the pressure caused by his efforts ignited yet another painful fire to spread through his body, only this time after the pain had subsided, a still burning sensation remained in one solid place…his head. Jack flinched in agony as an ice like feeling overwhelmed him. The cold pressure broke through his thoughts until he was numb of the pain he had felt, only then he pushed past his clouded mind and remembered where the pain had been coming from. Jack's hand shot up and grabbed on tightly to whatever was causing him his agony and through the silence of the room a tiny gasp made its way to his ears. A small burst of anxiety gave him the strength to open his heavy lids, blinking through the blurriness of his vision until the shape of a woman's face came into view, but the toxic drinks that still ran through his blood began to take over him again and any brief coherent thought that had crossed his mind left, until only one name remained. "Elizabeth?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Shhhhh it's alright," a woman's voice soothed him and his eyes fluttered shut, "rest, you are safe. Just sleep."

"I need..." he trailed off, then just under his breath said, "you." His hand let go of her wrist which was holding a wet rag to his wound, falling back heavily onto the bed as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Darkness filled the room, he couldn't see anything. _Why is it so dark?_ he thought. _

"_Jack?" A woman's voice echoed through the darkness, startling him. "Jack, where are you?" the woman sounded distressed, sad, lost. _

_Her voice sounded so familiar. Jack called out to the woman, but no words came out. He tried calling out to her again, but panic struck him as he realized he couldn't speak. _

"_Jack, I miss you." Her voice was a whisper and near tears now. _

_He frantically searched the area around him, _where is she?

"_Jack, I need you. Please come back to me, save me…" her plead was desperate, "I know you're a good man."_

_Jack's heart sank, "Elizabeth?" he mouthed. She was calling out to him, she needed him "Elizabeth I'm right here," but the words still would not come. Suddenly he felt warm air softly heaving at his lips, she was so close now he could feel her presence but still he could not see her in the darkness. _

"_My soul I do swear for a kiss…" her warm moist tongue parted his lips as if answering his prayers. The need to feel her was greater than any other feeling. Losing the battle to resist, he succumbed to her enticing kiss. Years of depriving himself of feeling what he truly felt were embedded into the kiss, so much so that he felt tears forming under his closed lids. Jack deepened the kiss as every emotion he ever felt for Elizabeth stirred every part of his being. But the kiss was painfully brought to an end as she pulled herself away from his embrace. Desperately he leaned forward trying to hold her, to hold onto the moment so that it may last forever but his arms encircled nothing but cold air, she was gone. Left alone again in the cold, dark surrounding, a hopeless feeling washed over him. No where to go, no where to hide, no matter the distance she would always find him only to torture him._

_Then a soft giggle resiliently echoed all around him enlightening his heavy heart, but slowly her giggle turned into a low roar. "I'm not sorry." Now being able to smell and feel the salty ocean breeze, the darkness began to brighten, revealing the Jaws of the Kraken in front of him. His heart caught in his throat, his muscles froze, and his eyes widened in terror. It was happening again, how many times was she going to betray him? Jack closed his eyes and covered his ears wishing the painful memories to go away. Then like a calm before the storm everything went eerily silent. His sharp breaths were the only sounds he could hear. Uncovering his ears and opening his eyes he saw that everything had gone still, like a painting of a moment frozen in time. A low voice disrupted the tranquility of the moment as she whispered to him, "I'm not sorry Jack." The brown in his skin paled and with eyes hopelessly transfixed on the enormous beast in front of him he knew the dreadful fate that awaited him. The Kraken let out its horrendous roar, dispensing its vile stench, as it came forward to claim his life. _

Jack's cords reverberated in his throat as he let out a deep roaring scream.

Simultaneously, a woman standing at a table in front of him jerked with a startled gasp and turned sharply to face him.

Hearing another presence in the room, Jack's cat like reflexes kicked in and within seconds he was on his feet and reaching for his sword, which he did not find because his sword belt along with his coat and boots had been removed. Jack scanned the dark room until he saw the silhouette of his intruder standing still by a table. "Who are you?" he roared through clenched teeth. His questioned was met by silence and all he could hear was the sound of two separate bodies breathing rapidly. When the other person didn't answer he reached for an empty bottle sitting on the night table and broke it. Not giving the intruder time to think he was already upon him holding the broken glass to his neck, "Who are you?" he repeated once more.

Jack's threat finally brought the intruder to life, "No, no, no…it's ok! I'm not here to hurt you!" came the frantic voice.

Jack was taken aback when the voice he heard in return was that of a woman's. He let go instantly and backed away, breathing heavily, confused about what was happening.

The woman took an uncertain step toward him, "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you were still sleeping."

But Jack wasn't listening his mind was preoccupied with trying to recall the events of last night and with piecing the situation together, but then furrowed his brows when he realized, there was no memory. He couldn't remember anything. _What the bloody hell is going on here?_

When Jack didn't say anything the woman added, "How's your head feeling?"

_Head?_ Catching Jack's attention he looked up at the woman talking to him in confusion, "My head?" he asked bringing a hand to examine his head _what's wrong with my…_but an unbearably sharp pain interrupted his thought. He brought his other hand up to help sooth and through the pain was surprised to feel a bandage there wrapped around his head instead of his usual bandana. He rubbed his head again, feeling another sting of pain. "Me head feels as though it's been shot out of a canon straight into a stone wall. What the bloody hell happened to me?"

The woman took a breath in relief, glad that the worst was over and that he hadn't killed her. "You had an accident and you hit your head hard on an iron railing. I took you in after I witnessed your mishap and saw the wound on your forehead. It would not stop bleeding, so I brought you here to tend to it properly."

Jack sighed closing his eyes suddenly feeling light headed, "Why can't I remember anything from last night?"

"I'm going to assume that was due to the amount of alcohol you consumed. You smelled heavily of it when I brought you in."

Jack felt weak and felt his legs getting ready to give way. Blindly he reached for something to grab onto but found nothing. He began to stumble until he finally lost his footing and was headed for the floor.

The woman instinctively reached for him, "Oh! Mr. Sparrow," she caught him and helped him sit back down on the bed, "I think it'll be wise if you keep off your feet for a bit longer."

When the dizziness passed a questioning look appeared on Jack's face and almost as if the woman had been reading his thoughts she added, "It is Jack Sparrow right?" She sat next to him on the bed, feeling herself tense up at being so close to a man she didn't even know, especially one who had moments before tried to kill her.

Jack rolled his eyes, "CAPTAIN, Captain Jack Sparrow." The woman smiled and nodded in understanding. "So you've heard of me, eh?" he asked feeling a pinch of pride in being recognized brighten his spirits a bit

A perplexed expression appeared on the woman's face, "Heard of you?" then shook her head, "No, I haven't, I'm sorry. I just…well last night you quarreled with Miss Giselle and she called you by that name."

"I see," Jack couldn't hide his disappointment, but then he snorted under his breath, "I don't suppose that quarrel ended in a slap?"

The woman giggled releasing some of the tension she had acquired by sitting next to him, "Actually it did. I think that's what pretty much did you in." she giggled some more, "Go on, sit back, I'll bring you your supper." She helped a slow moving Jack sit up against the backboard carefully then walked over to the table, "Also I hope you didn't mind that I removed your coat, sword belt and boots, I just figured you sleep better. They're right over on that chair if you need them," she said pointing to an arm chair in the corner.

Jack's gaze followed and through the dimness of the room spotted his affects. He felt better knowing where his things were. He turned back to look at the woman who had her back to him, "I can't help but notice that you've failed to answer my question. Since you know who I am, I think it's only fair that I should know who you are too?"

The woman picked up a tray from the table and turned to face Jack, "Oh yes, I beg your pardon. My name is Nicolette."

Jack looked off into the distance as if contemplating the name, "Nicolette? Pretty name, rolls right off the tongue."

Nicolette smiled, "Glad you like it." She brought the tray over to Jack and placed it on his lap. "You lost a lot of blood, so the reason why you're feeling faint is probably because you haven't eaten anything." She pointed at the items on the tray as she spoke about them. "Here's some chicken, fresh bread, and some orange juice for you to gain your strength back or if you prefer water?"

Jack grunted, "I prefer rum."

Nicolette snorted, "Yes, well, rum is what got you into trouble last night in the first place, so orange juice or water it shall be for now!"

Jack pouted but then carried on, "So tell me dear Nikki," by force of habit he winced, waiting for her to lash out and correct him like someone _else_ he knew. When she didn't, he continued, "Where am I?" he asked, twirling a finger around in a circle indicating the room.

Nicolette tensed and looked down, hesitating before answering the question, "You are in my room, at the brothel behind the Faithful Bride." She almost sounded embarrassed.

Jack raised an eyebrow feeling the movement trigger a small sting of pain, "Really?" She seemed so proper he hadn't expected her to be a prostitute, but then again many women in Tortuga were. He glanced down at the bed he was sitting on then back at Nicolette, "Did we…?"

Nicolette shook her head, shifting uncomfortably, "No!"

Jack nodded once, immediately wishing he hadn't as he felt another pang of pain, "Well! I certainly don't see this everyday. Awaking on a woman's bed, being served supper in said bed," he turned up his charm, "and not to mention being weighted on by a most lovely lass such as yourself." Jack studied Nicolette, she was wearing a red and golden corset dress providing her with a nice neckline of cleavage, her dark hair was pinned up in curls, and her cream colored skin looked flawless or at least it did, but with a sole candle burning on the table across the room he couldn't be sure. The room was so dim that he didn't notice the slight shade of red her skin had turned when he complimented her. The candle burning was too far away to provide enough light to really see her facial features, but from what he could see, she was a pretty lass. "So tell me, what has this unmerited pirate done to merit such royal treatment, eh?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

Nicolette smiled feeling a little flushed, "I don't' know Captain Sparrow, why don't you tell me?"

_What indeed?_ Jack lowered his gaze in thought and his smile faded, "_I always knew you were a good man," _Elizabeth's words were still fresh upon his ears, as if it had only been yesterday that she'd spoken them to him, words so sweet and meaningful only to be repented by the cruelest moment in his life. A flash of the Kraken's jaws reminded Jack of who he truly was and all that he will ever be "_Pirate." _Jack closed his eyes, _"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," _a lifetime which eventually caught up to him, showing him no mercy when bestowing upon him his ultimate punishment, a death condemned by the one who ungratefully owns his heart. Jack opened his eyes trying to push away an even greater pain than the one he felt on his head,"I'm a pirate love," his voice was solemn now, "Pirates never do good by anyone." He picked up the chicken and bit into it avoiding eye contact with her for he knew that the still to familiar pain was clear in his eyes.

Nicolette's smile faded and she found herself sympathizing for Jack, "I'm sure a pirate's life is hard, but what you say is only a stereotype Captain Sparrow. I'm sure not _every_ pirate is the same…or at least I hope," she said to him, earning her a questioning look from Jack, but she only offered a smile in return, "right?"

Jack looked away. He was never one for a sappy moment, especially with someone he hardly knew and this had clearly resulted in one, "This room is so dark. I can hardly see my food!" he exclaimed brushing her question aside.

Nicolette feigned a smile, saddened that Jack chose to ignore her, but she understood. After all, she had only known him for a day, of which he mostly was unconscious, so she couldn't expect him to confide in her right away, though she didn't know why but deep down inside she secretly hoped that someday he would. She walked over to the far wall stopping in front of the curtains and turned back to face Jack. "Perhaps I can help you with that, now that you're awake a little light wouldn't hurt." She turned back around to the curtain and parted it revealing a large window. The golden colors of the sun spilled into the room and Jack struggled to adjust his eyes to the light. Nicolette pushed open her windows and immediately the room filled with the salty aroma that is the oceans fragrance.

This gave Jack much pleasure. He couldn't hide the genuine smile that spread across his face as he inhaled the comforting scent. Feeling more relaxed, he observed Nicolette who was standing by the window. She looked blissful as the cool breeze kissed her face. Almost as blissful as a golden haired beauty, he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about, looks when she stands at the bow of his beloved Pearl, letting her hair dance in the wind, indulging in the freedom that the ocean offers, laughing uncontrollably at how wonderful it feels to sore above the water, a vision of true happiness it is...was. He shook the image away telling himself that he would never have the pleasure of seeing such image again. "You have a love for the sea don't you?" he asked returning his focus to Nicolette.

Without looking back at him she answered in a dazed voice, "Yes. It's my peace, my sanity and one day it will be my home, I hope." Snapping out of her reverie her eyes met the floor inside of the room, smiling shyly as her right shoulder shrugged a bit. It was almost as if she was a little embarrassed that she had shared that with him.

Jack's lip curled into a sincere smile, "You know Nicolette, you're not like most…" he trailed off contemplating how to say the next part. She was too polite to call her a whore or a prostitute, "er…brothel employees here. You carry yourself differently." He stuffed a piece of fresh bread in his mouth.

Nicolette lost herself in thought. "Then maybe I'm in the wrong profession." She said with a trace of a smile on her lips.

After a long silence Jack's curiosity got the better of him, "I've been coming to Tortuga for years, but I don't believe I've ever seen you. Are you new around here?"

"Yes. I've been here nearly two months." Nicolette's eyes drifted back to the ocean outside the window.

Jack looked at her expecting to hear more, but when he realized that she was done talking he broke the silence once again, "So where are you from? How did you get here?" Surprised at himself for asking so many questions he shut his mouth and reprimanded himself for sounding so eager.

But Nicolette didn't seem to mind. She walked over to the mirror and adjusted her hair. "I was born in Spain, but I grew up in England. And how I got here?" she paused a moment to think_ I do only know him for a day_, "Well I just… jumped on a ship and here I am!"

A natural instinct had Jack willing to wager that there was more to that story than she was letting on, and perhaps he would have pressed for more if it weren't for the fact that he suddenly remembered, "SHIP!" he set the tray aside and jumped out of her bed. Jack flinched in pain but he did his best to ignore it as he threw on his coat and boots and then put on his sword belt. "I've got to get back to me ship love!"

"Are you sure?" Nicolette asked watching him through the mirror.

"Of course I'm sure!" Jack responded after he downed the orange juice.

Nicolette pushed a last pin into her hair and walked over to Jack. "I'll walk you downstairs then."

They both walked down the stairs and a stony hall way in silence. The sun had begun to set when they reached outside, taking a little path until they reach the dirt road that lead to the docs. Jack looked out into the distance and saw the Pearl sitting in port. Feeling reassured that the Pearl hadn't been stolen over night he brought his gaze back to Nicolette "Nikki I…" but his heart skipped a beat cutting himself off in mid-sentence. Nicolette's green eyes took his breath away and he wondered how he hadn't noticed them before. Out in the sunlight they sparkled like emeralds, prized jewels calling out to Jack.

"Your eyes are…green!" Jack had wanted to say beautiful, but he held back.

She smiled at him, slightly bewildered by the _compliment?_ "Yes… they are. A gift from my mother I suppose. "

Jack stumbled on his words a bit but then he gathered himself remembering what he had wanted to say before he noticed her dazzling eyes. "er…uh…Listen, last night I…ah… wasn't planning on seeking female company, so I spent all I had on the blasted alcohol, but if you allow me to go to my ship, I can return with a proper compensation for saving me life."

Nicolette smiled sweetly, "That won't be necessary Captain Sparrow. I can not put a price on helping someone else out of my own will. My only compensation is that you're better." She raised her hand to his bandana, which Jack had put on to cover the bandage, and she lifted both the bandage and the bandana to inspect the wound. "It's healing already. Just be sure and take care of it." She set his garments back in place carefully.

"Nicolette!" Both Jack and Nicolette turned to face the breathless girl running towards them, "Nicolette…" the girl took a deep breath, "Margo wants to see you!"

Nicolette tensed, an expression Jack found to be odd, but she quickly concealed her discomfort with a gentle smile, "Thank you, I'll be in as soon as I can." The younger girl nodded and left them.

Jack sighed, "Well, I'm most grateful for your act of generosity but I think it's time I get back to me ship love!"

Nicolette opened her mouth to say something but then closed it deciding to keep quiet, pursing her lips into a hesitant smile instead.

Jack doffed a pretend hat and began walking down the dirt road. He looked back over his shoulder and turned his body towards her so that he was walking backwards. He looked at her better in the light. If truth be told, Jack found Nicolette to be among the most beautiful women he's ever met. Her jet black hair enhanced her creamy skin and her mesmerizing emerald green eyes. Nicolette had fine, delicate features that only women of breed obtained. She stood with elegance and class and spoke like a proper woman should. It was obvious that Nicolette had been brought up to be a lady, but a glint of mystery in her eyes told Jack there was something more.

Nicolette waved to Jack bringing him back from his observations; he waved back and turned around continuing his path toward the docks. An involuntary smile appeared on his lips, Jack was intrigued indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: My dear readers please make No mistake, this is __**DEFINATELY a SPARRABETH FIC**__ no doubt about it! I assure you there is definate Sparrabeth ahead just not quite yet, but very soon! Our little Nicolette is just here to spice things up and then some ;) lol! Thank You for your reviews! As promised here is chapter 4! Enjoy! Stay tuned because ch. 5 is just around the corner!_

_Disclaimer: I make absolutely no money off of this, just for fun!_

**Chapter 4 **

The smell of burnt gunpowder was still fresh upon the usual salty ocean breeze. A cloud of smoke that had accumulated from canon fire was slowly dispersing. Elizabeth walked steadily down the gangplank and stepped onto the deck of the merchant ship, observing the activities that surrounded her. The commotion of battle had calmed and her crew members were rounding up the sailors that had surrendered. Everyone's attention was now focused on the Captain of the Empress. Elizabeth stood tall with her head held high making her petite form appear grand and fierce. Her expressionless face showed no emotion making the sailors-now-prisoners quiver in the anticipation of learning their fate.

Elizabeth looked down to her side were a crew member held a sailor on his knees with a sword to his neck. She nodded upward indicating the man be brought to his feet. The shivering man whimpered as he was violently shoved to his feet, fearing what was to become of him. Elizabeth stepped closer to the sailor, "Who is the Captain of this vessel?" her voice was stoic but firm.

The man stammered, "C-Captain J-James s-sir…I mean mam!"

Before Elizabeth had the chance to ask where the captain was the pirate holding the sailor captive spoke up, "He's dead Cap'n."

Elizabeth eyes shifted to look at the pirate distastefully but then nodded in understanding knowing she would get an explanation later. She began to turn to walk away but turned back when the sailor spoke out of turn, "Y-Yer Captain Swan aren't ye?" The pirate holding him pressed the sword tighter to his neck reprimanding him for speaking.

Elizabeth held out a firm hand indicating the pirate to stop his actions, but the intensity in her eyes caused the sailor to recoil in regret at having spoken out of place. But much to his surprise Elizabeth answered, "Yes," though unlike _other_ pirate captains who take pride in people knowing who they are, Elizabeth did not express excitement with the recognition of her apparently popular persona.

The sailor relieved that he hadn't had his head chopped off took the opportunity to continue, "I h-hear ye spare the l-lives of the ships ye raid?"

Elizabeth stared off into the distance half-consciously thinking that if this had been said to her five years ago perhaps she would have smiled at knowing she had a reputation amongst those at sea, but now it didn't seem to arouse any sort of happiness, "Only to those who don't get in the way."

The sailor wasted no time and began to plead, "P-Please! Are you going to spare ours? We are but humble sailors, with families and…"

"Mr. Phillips!" Elizabeth shouted cutting off the sailors' plead.

Within seconds Mr. Phillips was at Elizabeth's side, "Aye Cap'n!"

"Take them all down to the brig and lock them up?" she commanded.

The sailor took a breath in relief, "Oh thank ye! If only every Pirate was as merciful as ye."

Elizabeth's head snapped towards the sailor and her eyes bore fiercely into his, "An innocent man has died by my hand before…"

The sailor furrowed his brows, "Men ye mean?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. It wasn't that she was trying to be cruel but allowing this sailor, who was now a prisoner, to speak to her without her permission, especially if he was correcting her, was undermining her authority and it had gone on long enough. She gritted her teeth, "I did say MEN!" she yelled, "If you are not going to use your ears to listen, I should have one of men blast them out for you!"

The man cried in protest dropping to his knees, "No No No please don't!"

"Make no mistake that I will kill you and the rest of your crew if you should try anything stupid!" Elizabeth spat out venomously, being every bit the fearsome Pirate she had become.

The sailor breathed heavily and pursed his lips, staying quiet, no longer finding it safe to speak.

Elizabeth nodded to Mr. Phillips and with that the prisoners were all taken below.

Anger still flowed through her veins. Elizabeth turned to the tranquility of the ocean to calm herself, taking deep breaths to steady her breathing. It was true many men had died by the fault of her hand, many evil men who deserved it, but out of those many, there was only one man…no…two men who had died at the mercy of her hand that never deserved the grim fate she had condemned them too. Jack was alive and roaming the world, yes, but it did nothing to ease her grief, for bringing him back from the dead meant nothing if he still believed that she wasn't sorry for what she did. And Will, she might as well stab his heart now, for even if the news of her betrayal was still five years away from his learning, she had condemned him from the minute she had said_, "I do."_ It had been five years that she's had to live with the pain and the regret of not telling Jack how she felt that night before he had left her on Shipwreck Island. Five years since she had lost Will to the Flying Dutchman. Five long years filled with sleepless nights due to the inner battle that she had been fighting within herself every second of everyday and every night. A war between right and wrong, mind and heart…Will and Jack. For five years she had been waiting for atonement, twisting in her misery, a suffering she could have prevented if only she had not been a coward all those years ago.

"Captain?" Mr. Phillips called from behind her.

Elizabeth was startled out of her train of thought but maintained composure. She acknowledged her first mate only by moving her head enough for her to show him she was listening.

"Prisoners are in the brig and all the cargo has been transferred to the Empress," he informed her.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. She was aware that she was slightly shaking so she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself, but her nerves were still on edge. "Besides the Captain how many other deaths were there?"

Mr. Phillips hesitated before answering her question. He noticed her tension but didn't know if it was because she was angry about the deaths or something else. "There were three deaths all together, but they proved to be serious threats even after we told them that if they surrendered no one would get hurt. They took down a few of our men."

Elizabeth fell silent for a moment, quietly remembering a promise she had made to herself a long time ago, that never would another innocent man die by her doing. She swallowed hard, "These men were only defending their ship, but if you say they proved to be rebellious and serious threats even after you warned them, then I believe you." Elizabeth paused, suddenly feeling her nerves turning into anxiety, "Tell the men to head back to the Empress," she managed to say before her voice cracked.

Mr. Phillips raised an eyebrow but bowed his head, "Aye Captain...What's our heading?"

Elizabeth's eyes were fixated on the crystal blue Caribbean ocean ahead of her. Tiered of waiting she was, five years was about five years too long. This trip was to get away from Shipwreck Island, to relieve the walls of the structures she called home from hearing the same sad song they heard from her everyday, to relieve stress, to bring herself some peace of mind…and that is _exactly_ what she intended to do. She finally turned to face Mr. Phillips, a mixture of emotions written on her face, but hope clear as day in her eyes. Waiting was no longer an option and so, in a tone as simple as the breeze she said, "Tortuga!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Would have delivered this chapter sooner, but last night I was fortunate enough to attend a Director's Screening of Sweeney Todd. A Q&A was held with Tim Burton afterwards. A dream come true it was to be in the presence of such a man! That and when I got home I realized that there was a blackout in my area. No lights or energy the entire night:( But I'm here now and delievering this chapter to you so please, please review or there will be no update...lol... and I'm sure you will all want to read Chapter 6 ;)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything!_

**Chapter 5 **

Gibb's looked relieved to see Jack when he arrived on deck and ran up to him. "Cap'n where have ye been? You disappeared last night from the Faithful Bride and I couldn't find ye!"

"Ran into a bit o' trouble mate! But it's been well taken care of!" without giving anymore details Jack proceeded to his cabin.

Mr. Gibbs nodded feeling one of many weights lifted from his shoulder, now that Jack was back and well, the next pressing matter needed to be addressed. Following Jack in pursuit to his cabin, he was hesitant about asking the dreaded question, a question Gibbs knew Jack never took well and did his best to avoid, but time was simply running out.

Jack rolled his eyes and stopped abruptly causing a distracted Gibbs to bump right into him. "Mr. Gibbs!" he was clearly annoyed, "Is there perhaps a reason as to why you're still here and not elsewhere, where your services are probably better welcomed at the moment?"

Gibbs winced, hating himself for what he was about to ask especially now that he had irritated Jack but he felt compelled too, "eh…Cap'n? Have ye thought 'bout how we gonn' get to the Fountain of Youth yet?"

Jack clenched his teeth annoyance turning into anger, "No," was all he said before angrily retreating to his cabin.

Gibbs sighed as the door to Jack's cabin slammed a few feet away. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Barbossa was out there somewhere looking for the Fountain of Youth and although Jack had probably bought them sometime with the manipulation of the map, it was still only a matter of time before Barbossa realized the map had been changed. Not to mention the restless crew growing impatient with the promises of the fountain and its treasure not being acted upon.

Jack stormed into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He paced impatiently back and forth in his cabin. Gibbs always did a magnificent job at reminding him of the troubles in his life, and of course it was his job to help the Captain maintain things in order, especially when the Captain was trying to deliberately stall as much as he could. Jack slumped down into a chair, truth was that as much as Jack would like to believe that Barbossa was a nonsensical fool, he knew that was not the case. That Barbossa did, unfortunately, have brains and sooner rather than later he would figure out that Jack had tweaked the map, and once that happens Barbossa wouldn't waste anytime to go in search of the second map, a location Jack hoped Barbossa didn't remember.

"_Hector why would one want to live forever?"_ Jack remembered asking Barbossa in a distant conversation, way back when they were young lads and good friends.

"_Well I suppose it's so that one would never have to die…why do ye ask?" came Hector's breathless reply._

_They both grunted as they made an effort to pull a newly repaired, heavy, rather-large-for-their-small-thin-bodies dingy through the sand._

_Jack stopped dropping the rope and panting, "I heard there is a magical fountain which you drink from and then supposedly growing old and being sick would no longer be an issue."_

_Hector let go of his rope as well and leaned on an edge of the dingy, with his hands to his knees, catching his breath, "I've heard 'o it, it's called the Fountain of Youth. I've heard stories and that there be three maps in the world to lead ye to it, but they're rather hard to come by."_

_Jack blinked, suddenly feeling important at obtaining such information, "I know where one is!" he said excitedly, but then remembered his father's warning and suddenly wished he hadn't said that for the mere pleasure of showing off._

_Hector looked up at him with furrowed brows, "Oh really," he said sarcastically, "Where?"_

_Jack felt a pinch of anger when he noticed a skeptical tone in Hector's voice, "I'm tellin' the truth! It's here on this island, but it's in a secret place that only the Keeper of the Code and the King know about!"_

_Hector straightened up and regained his rope, not paying much attention to Jack's babble, "Jacky, ye and I both know every place on this Island and ye know there is no such secret place! Now come on stop babbling and grab a rope! Help me get this boat into the water!"_

_Jack pouted but figured maybe it was a good thing that he didn't believe him. Jack wasn't suppose to be telling anyone anyway, "Fine!" he said grabbing a rope angrily, "but I'm Captain!"_

_Hector shot a look at him, "I want to be Captain!"_

_Jack pressed his chest into Hectors' challengingly, "My boat, I'm Captain!"_

_Hector looked down at the slightly shorter boy, "I'm older, so I'm Captain!"_

_Jack snorted, "That just makes you…older!" _

Jack snapped out of his memory, shaking his head briefly thinking _even then he tried taking me ship_. Jack sighed, focusing back on the present; time was definitely not on his side, even if Barbossa didn't believe him then, when he realizes the map is no good, Shipwreck Island wouldn't be a bad place to start looking. He didn't have much time to come up with another plan other than the obvious one he already knew, but still wanted nothing to do with.

Still Jack knew the answer, he knew where he had to go, but he wasn't ready to face his demons. He wasn't ready to face her.

"_So __still__ no regrets then?"_

"_No."_

"_Now who's being the coward?"_

Five years it had been since he had last seen her, for five years he had been married to her, and not once had he returned to Shipwreck Island to see her, to see if she was even well. Jack closed his eyes and he could almost feel her lips on his, remembering the last kiss they shared. His eyes shot open, the wound she had inflicted in his heart was fresh still as he could not seem to forget her, to rid her from his thoughts, no matter how much he wished he could. It was torture to think about her, about those moments that mean everything to him but nothing to her and it angered him. _Why won't she bloody leave? She doesn't even care mate!_

Jack got up frustrated, "No! I won't go to Shipwreck Island! I won't bloody do it!" he shouted to himself decidedly. Going back would only serve to remind him of what he could never have, "Where on earth is that third map!"

* * *

Elizabeth paced in her room. So many thoughts running wildly in her mind, _Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to Tortuga to search for Jack? What would she say?_

Elizabeth stopped in front of a mirror and looked at herself, she noticed a few strands of hair out of place and she brushed them back, squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat, "Hello Jack…you look good!" She shook her head _no that was stupid_. She tried again, "Jack! What a surprise to run into you here, in Tortuga!…" she sighed feeling foolish as a thought came to her, "where you practically live." Elizabeth grunted through her teeth in frustration _come on Elizabeth, focus_. She breathed deeply and centered herself. Staring intently at her reflection in the mirror she concentrated on the words, her eyes began to redden and tears began to form as the words just came pouring out, "Hello Jack," her voice was solemn, "before you say anything I want you to know that I'm…sorry," a tear escaped her eye, "I'm so sorry Jack, for everything I've done. You didn't deserve any of it. I went to Davy's locker because I…" More tears escaped her eyes as a knot began to form in her throat preventing Elizabeth from continuing. She put her face in her hands and small sobs escaped her throat. After a moment, she sniffed and wiped her face, "How am I ever going to get through this?" she asked herself. There was so much to say to him and even now, when he wasn't even there, she couldn't get through a few words without completely losing control of herself.

* * *

The morning sun greeted his sensitive eyes as he stepped out of his cabin. It shone brightly above casting its warm joyous rays upon the deck of the Pearl. Jack's lip twitched in bitterness, wishing the day had been gloomy instead to match his foul mood. The bags under his eyes were evidence that he had had another restless night mostly due to the fact that he had spent the whole night trying to figure out another way to the Fountain of Youth (not to mention the nightly ritual of torturing himself with memories of _her_) yet he stood there on deck as clueless as he had been the night before. Jack scanned the crew for any sign of Mr. Gibbs and when he spotted him across the deck speaking to a member of the crew Jack hurried his way along to the gangplank avoiding any further annoying questions, which he still didn't have answers too, from his first mate. 

As he made his way down the gangplank his eyes fell upon a dark haired woman standing at the end of the plank. She wore a green dress, much simpler than the dress she had worn yesterday. It was corseted with a deep, rounded, revealing neckline. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a low assortment of convoluted twists and curls forming into a solid bun with two lose soft curls hanging at each side. Meeting her gaze he noticed that her gorgeous green eyes were enhanced by the green of her dress. Jack couldn't hold back a flirtatious grin, a grin which was returned by the lovely Nicolette and with that the foul mood he had been in, was gone, or at least forgotten for the moment.

"Nikki darling, are we going to be making this a habit?"

Nicolette picked up on his flirtatious tone, "And what is it that we are making a habit of?"

A charming smile appeared on Jack's lips, "Me awaking to your pleasurable company."

A glint in her eyes informed Jack that she was entertaining the idea, but when she spoke she made no head to encourage _that _kind of conversation. "How's your head?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders somewhat disappointed that she ignored his playful advances, "It feels alright. I suppose that's because I had a good nurse."

An innocent smile appeared on Nicolette's lips, "May I?"

Jack observed her thoughtfully for a moment then shifted his body in front of her lowering his injured forehead to her eye level allowing her to inspect his wound.

Nicolette stepped forward and gently uncovered the wound. A content smile graced her lips at what she saw, "You've cleaned it." She covered the wound again and stepped back.

Jack straightened up, "Just like I said I would."

A single nod from Nicolette let Jack know she was pleased, "Seems as though you're doing a great job on your own. I think my job here is done," her smile deepened, "have a nice day Captain Sparrow." She held his gaze a moment then turned her back and began to walk away.

Jack thought quickly, _did he really want her to leave?_ "It would be a shame if you walked all that way for nothing, don't you think?"

Nicolette concealed a smile before turning to face Jack with a straight face. "I wouldn't say for nothing. I've come here, I've seen that your wound is healing nicely, I'm content and so now I have no further business here. But…if you know of another reason as to why I should linger then now would be a good time to voice it."

Jack smirked, "Alright! I want me chance to compensate you for not leaving me to bleed myself dry."

Nicolette looked at Jack interestedly, "What exactly are you proposing?"

"Well to start, how about a drink?"

Nicolette tilted her head pensively, "Hmmm, well to be honest Captain, I'm not entirely sure that that would be a great idea."

Jack's face contorted in confusion. "You don't?"

"No I don't. I mean what if you passed out on me again, at least last time I had Tom, Margo's lover, help me carry you in, but who would help me today?" She held in her laughter, but when she saw Jack's expression of finally understanding her jest, her voice cracked and she let out her laughter. Nicolette's laugh was surprisingly contagious and to Jack it was actually a relief to hear her cackling away. In an odd way it made Jack feel better.

When her laughter subsided she said in between sighs, "Alright one drink."

Jack smiled pleased that she accepted, "After you darling."

Nicolette smiled sweetly and begun walking a head of Jack.

Jack smirked mischievously. Nicolette was truly an intriguing figure. She had reeled him in, she had caught his eye, but the question now was: is he ready? His smile faded _I do_, the two words that bound him to another woman in matrimony echoed in his head, that bound him to the woman of his dreams, of his heart. The two words that bound him to his murderess, to the one woman he ever wanted but who would never give herself to him. The two words that had ruined him because for five years he's wanted no one else but _her_, his wife…Jack watched Nicolette's curves sway as she walked away…but five years was too long. His eyes lowered down the length of her body.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes at the level of my head Captain Sparrow."

Jack's eyes shot up guiltily, as if caught red handed, but when he saw that her back was still facing him he smiled, "I have no idea what you mean love," he responded adopting an innocent tone.

Nicolette looked over her shoulder and waited for him to join her at her side. They smiled at each other as they began the walk to the nearest inn.

* * *

Elizabeth exhaled exasperatedly. _What's taking so long?_ She stood up from her desk and paced a little more. A few hours ago she had tried taking the helm to take her focus off her nerves, but she found it difficult to focus on steering the ship with all her thoughts jumbling around in her head. She had given up and handed the helm to Mr. Phillips, though now being in her cabin wasn't any different. She picked up a book and sat at one of the windows. A few lines into the book she realized she had not understood what she had just read. Trying to focus she re-read the lines and it still didn't sink in. Elizabeth snorted, she had no idea what she had just read. She slammed the book shut knowing that no matter how many times she could re-read the lines it still wouldn't sink in because her nerves were so annoyingly distracting. 

She stood up impatiently and head for the door. Elizabeth left her cabin and climb the stairs up to the helm, "Mr. Phillips, how much longer will it take to get there?"

Mr. Phillips turned to look at her and smiled, "We should be there by nightfall, if not sooner Captain."

Elizabeth sighed, displeased with the answer. She crossed her arms and looked out ahead, "Well make it sooner!" she snapped.

Mr. Phillips nodded his head, "Aye." He kept his eyes on her. She was impatient, he could tell and although he had a hunch about what was bothering her he still felt it polite to ask, "Are ye alright Captain?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped back instantly.

Mr. Phillips smiled hurtfully at her back, he knew she wasn't.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, quilt washing over her. Mr. Phillips didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treating him. "I'm sorry. Please understand that I'm a little on edge." Mr. Phillips smiled accepting her apology. "When we get there, we are not going to pull right up to the docks. We'll be anchoring some distance before and away from view. I don't want the Empress announcing my arrival. I'll take a long boat to shore."

"As ye wish Captain."

Elizabeth smiled thankfully and turned for the stairs. Once back in her cabin Elizabeth laid on her bed, the rocking of the ship soothed her and slowly it escorted her into a deep-much-needed-sleep.

* * *

"This is absolutely absurd," she laughed, "I've never drank at such early hours in the day." 

"Really? You need to get out more darling." Jack said taking a drink from his mug. For Jack it was normal to drink at all hours of the day. He seemed to forget at times that not everyone was like him. A grin was visible when the mug left his mouth. "So tell me love, how does one, such as your self, raised in the proprieties of England end up here in the likes of Tortuga?" He lifted an eyebrow as he remembered another _proper_ England born native who had caught up to him here, in Tortuga, all that time ago. _Captain Sparrow I'm here to find the man I love!_ He shook the memory away.

Nicolette was sipping on her rum when this question came about. She gave him a side glance, then put down the mug and finally answered. "My father."

"Ah, so your father lives here in Tortuga?" he asked curiously.

"No, my father lives elsewhere. Tortuga was just as far as my riches allowed me to travel. I was hoping to save enough here to take me the rest of the way…He does not know I'm coming." She said sounding a little uneasy. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly confiding in Jack and wondered if it was a bad idea.

Jack found her answer a little odd. She was in search for her father who did not know of her future visit. She seemed a lady of caliber, yet she had no money to reach her true destination and therefore had resorted to _prostituting?_ Jack began to wonder if maybe she had run away from home, but she was keeping details about herself very close. Nicolette beat him at asking a question first.

"So Captain Sparrow, where will your life take you after your departure from Tortuga?" she asked sounding somewhat more enthused, not to mention trying to change the subject.

"Ah, Captain Jack will embark on yet another promising adventure to find a certain something of much value, a journey well worth the risk." He said referring himself in third person. _As soon as I can figure out a way to get there_, he thought to himself bitterly.

Nicolette couldn't help but feel envious. What she'd give to be able to travel the open sea with all the freedom in the world. "Sounds wonderful, but may I inquire as to what it is your looking for? Or is it a secret." She asked teasingly.

Jack looked at her as if he was determining whether she was trust worthy or not then he said, "I do not make it a point to reveal my plans to anyone, but you don't seem like too much of a pirate threat." He said with a grin. Nicolette narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and then smiled. It was a smile that held back many secrets as she picked up her mug to have another drink. "Ever heard of the Fountain of Youth?"

Nicolette stopped the mug at her lips and brought it back down. Her brows furrowed and she narrowed her eyes on Jack. "Aqua de Vita?" she asked curiously.

Jack's face pulled back in astoundment. "Yes, Aqua de Vita. And how may I ask did you hear about it?"

Nicolette hesitated, pulling the drink to her mouth again but then she said, "Living in Tortuga you hear about many stories and myths."

Jack stayed quiet for a moment. _How is it that she's heard of the Fountain of Youth and not of me? I'm like the bloody governor of this town! _"Ah. I see." He said after a long silence.

Nicolette lost herself in thought for a moment, "So you seek immortality." She said staring blankly at the center of the table. "Do… you have a way of getting there?" she brought her gaze back to Jack.

Jack wrinkled his forehead. Somehow the way she asked the question stirred him. "Working on it." Was all he said, but then he added, "Why do you?" his top lip lifted in a teasing smirk.

Nicolette shifted in her seat, and looked down uncomfortably.

Jack's smirk faded and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully on her. _Wait…does she really know something?_ He had meant the question in jest, only asking it because of the way she asked the question, but the way she reacted to the question and how she didn't respond made Jack curious. "Nicolette?"

Her eyes shot up to him. Her emerald eyes taking him by surprise, as if he wasn't expecting them to be that color. She stared at him for a moment and he could see a secret hiding in those eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes grew wide when she saw Margo walking towards the inn. "Margo!" she whispered to herself. She stood up nervously, "Jack I have to go." She looked at him. "Thank you ever so much for a lovely time." She bent down, hesitated for a moment and then gave him a quick hug. She turned and ran in the other direction, right before she disappeared out the door she turned back and waved to him, "Hope to see you again soon!" and then she was gone.

Jack, who barely had any time to react, was left sitting there shocked about what had happened. He knew he wasn't crazy, she had been very uncomfortable when he asked her the question, it was in her eyes. He turned to look at the door she had ran out off, _What are you hiding dear Nikki? _Whatever it was, he needed to find out. He got up went to the lady at the bar, paid her what he owed her and turned only to feel his head jolt violently to the side. His cheek burned as it reddened, realizing what had happened he angrily straightened up and yelled, "Now I know I didn't deserve that!" to Scarlett who stood angrily in front of him.

"Is it true?" she asked in a high demanding voice.

Jack raised an annoyed eyebrow, still rubbing his cheek, "Is what true?"

Scarlett crossed her arms in front of her, "That you went and got MARRIED?"

Jack's mouth fell open, the words hit him like a ton of bricks, "Now where did you hear a thing like that?"

Scarlett put her hands on her hips, "The old geezer that sails with you told some of the girls in the tavern last night that you couldn't speak with them because you be a married man now."

Jack clenched his teeth, "He said that, eh?" making note of reprimanding Gibbs later for blabbing about his personal life.

Scarlett nodded matter of factly.

Jack smiled falsely at Scarlett, "So what if I did!" He pushed past her, "I don't see how it's any of your business!"

Scarlett's mouth fell open as she turned in the direction that Jack was now walking in. She pouted, "Wait…so it's true?...Jack?...Does that mean we are not going to shag anymore?...Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the inn as he heard a frustrated Scarlett yelling after him.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Elizabeth shifted in her bed.

A louder knock reverberated through her cabin.

Elizabeth groaned, turning onto her back and she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that someone was knocking on her door. She sat up abruptly, a small gasp escaping her throat. Very much alert now she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and ran up the stairs towards her cabin door. She swung the door open and stared impatiently at the skinny, dirty man standing before her.

"Captain," the pirate began, "We've reached Tortuga."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her heart sank.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello my beloved readers! First of all I want to apologize for my extended absence but finally my life has settled down a bit so that I may focus on this story! It's my Spring Break so I'm hoping to do some major catching up. Yes this chappie is a shorty, and I'm sorry (I know I owe you all more after being away for so long) but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back and I haven't forsaken you! Chapter 7 will be up within the next couple of days._

_Also Thank You to those who sent me encouraging messages to continue EH! Don't forget to review! Lol…Now On with the show!_

_Disclaimer: Nope I'm not making money of this!_

**Chapter 6 **

The moon, full and bright, soon became the only source of light after the sun had completely vanished. After a full day of conducting a massive _woman_ search, setting forth every member of his crew to find Nicolette, Jack wearily stepped onto the darkened deck of his beloved ship. _Where had the blasted woman gone?_ Despite all his efforts and practically all of Tortuga searching for her, she was still nowhere to be found. It was like she had never even existed. And had it not been for the few people that claimed to know her or for Margo (who also seemed rather perturbed that she was missing, apparently Nicolette had been ignoring her all the way up to her disappearance) who indeed assured him that she had employed Nicolette, he would have been convinced that he was chasing a ghost. Nicolette's sudden disappearance now not only stressed him into desperation, but also convinced him that she in fact held useful information.

A sudden dread consumed Jack, if he didn't find Nicolette then he would be forced to consider a trip to…Shipwreck Island.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he shouted urgently as he turned to look over the rail to where Gibbs stood below talking to a few men on the dock.

Gibbs instantly faced upwards towards Jack, "Aye Cap'n?" he asked noting the urgency in Jack's voice.

"Two gold bars!" Jack announced. Gibbs knitted his brows taking him a moment to understand what Jack was talking about. "Go back to the Taverns and inform everyone that the reward now is two gold bars to whichever scallywag finds her first and brings her to me UNHARMED!"

Gibbs' eyes went wide making note of the now even higher reward, "Aye Cap'n!" he yelled back enthusiastically and then turned to the men he had been having a discussion with, "Go on! Ye heard the Cap'n! Step to! Find her!" he yelled causing the men to scatter about frantically.

Jack uncorked the bottle in his hand and took a deep swig of his rum. The dark, bitter liquid flowed through his body, relaxing his tensed muscles until the dreaded feeling that had consumed him was burnt up by the alcohol. He crossed the deck, his legs feeling heavier than before, over to the rail that overlooked the bay. Silence surrounded him, except for the occasional shouts he heard in the distance, the lack of the usual commotion aboard the Pearl was a relief and he found that he was grateful to be alone on his ship. Moments like these were very rare when he had her all to himself, well at least the deck. The last time he could remember being alone on the Pearl was when he had been in the locker, though he distinctly remembers not considering that time a pleasant one, thanks to _her_.

The dreadful feeling returned and he took another hefty swig from the bottle, but this time the rum failed to calm him. If Nicolette wasn't found then he would have no choice but to resort to… _her_ he thought, still not being able to say her name even in thought. He knew he was not and probably never was going to be ready to face her. _No, I'd no sooner grow old and die before I'd have to ask_ _her_ _for help!_ He thought with a snort but the thought itself lacked conviction. Jack sighed frustrated at himself and took another gulp of rum.

"Y_e've got to make up yer mind mate! Forever won't be waiting forever ye know,"_ he heard a little voice go off in his head.

Instantly another voice retorted, _"Nonsense! Forever will always be waiting, so long as Captain Scraggly-beard does not find it!"_

"_Well that's just it, eh? Scraggly may already be on the hunt!"_ Jack lifted a brow in deep thought as he listened to his own conscience battle it out, with itself, an annoying side-effect from that mind bending-trap of endless sand in the locker. But a fleeting suspicion distracted him, _Was it possible Barbossa had found out that Nicolette knew something about the fountain and kidnapped her?_

"_And you!"_ Jack shook himself out of his reverie in reaction to the little voice's acknowledgement, _"You big ol' lump-o-log are just cowering around Tortuga, letting that treacherous rat sail the seas and reap all the benefits! Get it together mate!... Go to her…go to Elizabeth!..."_

The use of her name struck him like lightning, a name he had tried so hard to never pronounce, to never acknowledge for the fear of feeling the very emotions he felt at that moment. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as a rush of memories overpowered him at the thought of her name and along with the memories came the pain. A part of him _did _want to see her, to hold her but the woman had betrayed him, hurt him…killed him, done everything to him that he had worked his whole life to avoid. Things he couldn't forget. She had done worse things to him than even Barbossa or Davy Jones had ever managed to achieve. But even if she did accomplish something that many before her attempted and failed, even if his life did end because of her doing, even if she did reject his heart the truth was that not a day passed when her face, and her lips ever failed to present themselves in his dreams or worse…in his every waking moment. Elizabeth was always there sitting in the back of his mind and he hated it. It angered him to know that he reserved feelings for the woman who murdered him. It angered him to know that he reserved feelings like those at all…yet…

"…_Ye know that's what ye want!" _the voice in his head continued, taunting him.

"No!" he spat.

"_It's what the compass points too!"_

"Shut it!"

"_To what you want most in this world!"_

Jack angrily chugged back more rum, "Go away!" he yelled.

"_And that's not the Fountain of Youth, is it?" _

Jack began pacing back and forth, anxiety and anger making his chest heave rapidly. His fingernails began a frantic rhythm on the neck of the glass rum bottle he was holding. "Wrong!" he passed the word acidly through his gritted teeth, "Ye're wrong! It's the fountain I want, not her! Never her!"

"_Yes the fountain is a marvelous idea. But what would a lifetime of eternity be without her, ye wonder? Seems our dear Jacky finds not the idea of forever attractive if he is to outlive the woman he… loves!"_

Jack stopped abruptly, his rhythmic fingers halted, his eyes wild as he shook his head in defiance. Realization meeting the face of denial. Jack swallowed back every word that resembled _true_ until the only word in his witty vocabulary was, "No," an attempt at self reassurance more than anything, but it wasn't enough. His nostrils flared, "I _can_ live without her!" but his heart clenched at the lie escaping his tongue, hiding a deeper truth he would never admit.

* * *

Despite the warm Caribbean weather a chill shot up Elizabeth's back making its way to her quivering jaw. So many thoughts crossed her mind as she eagerly walked down what seemed like a never ending dock.

_What if Jack isn't here?_ The disappointment of that happening, she knew, would devastate her. If he wasn't in Tortuga then she wouldn't know where to find him thus forestalling their meeting and the wait would surely drive her mad. She couldn't shake away the panic that was slowly attacking her but still she continued walking, scanning the rows of ships for the Pearl.

_What if Jack doesn't want to see me?_ A nervous knot had now formed in her chest making it almost impossible to breathe. The possibility of Jack not wanting to see her was great considering he hadn't made any effort to seek her out in over five years. It was a possibility she had thought about on her way to Tortuga, but decided denial was the best way to go in order to not lose her nerve. But denial was running thin and her apprehension intensified, still she found it in her to press forward and continue walking, nothing would stop her.

_What if something awful_… She couldn't even finish that thought. The idea of something dreadful happening to Jack was something Elizabeth didn't even want to consider, so she quickly brushed it aside, turning at the end of the dock without realizing.

_What if he hates me?_ And it was this thought that made her stomach turn and forced her to stop a moment to collect herself, but instead of gathering her strength the idea of Jack hating her made her feel as though she would fall apart. Another cold chill crept up her spine, the nervous tremors rattling her body as she remembered the last time she was with Jack. _Why would he want to see me, after what I did? After what I said?_ Elizabeth held her head with both hands, tears threatening to spill. "Stop it," she harshly coached herself, "you can't do this right now! You're here!" She blinked back tears. "Having doubts is pointless now!" She took a deep breath. Feeling more composed, she looked up and her heart missed a beat, but quickly found its purpose again, only now her heart beat faster. The Black Pearl, grand and magnificent, still, after so many years, towered mystically in front of her.

Hypnotized by the Pearls' beauty, she began walking towards it drawn to her like a pirate to gold. She stepped on the plank and almost immediately distant memories of her days aboard the Pearl came flooding back and had she not been nervous, a smile would have graced her lips. She swallowed hard not knowing what she might find on the other end, briefly wondering if Jack had managed to take back the Pearl from Barbossa or if Barbossa still Captained the Pearl? Elizabeth lifted a questioning brow, "Only one way to find out," so with caution in her step, she slowly climbed the plank until the dark wooden deck of the Pearl was firmly beneath her boots.

Elizabeth slid a hand over the smooth black wood of the Pearl's rail, and for a moment she forgot about everything except how wonderful it felt to be back on the ship that had always felt like home. Involuntarily the corner of her lips curled upward and she couldn't help but smile…that is until she remembered that it was _not_ her home and then her smile faded. Slowly her hand slid of the rail and dropped weightless at her side. With a sigh Elizabeth turned to looked around and to her surprise found that the deck of the Pearl was empty. _No wonder Barbossa is always getting away with the Pearl, _she thought taking a few more quiet steps, but then she stopped when her eyes landed upon the back of the man she had come to find.

Elizabeth stood frozen for a moment not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do, regret, doubt, nerves, panic all taking their toll on her. The time had come, she was here about to face Jack and she couldn't for the life of her remember a single word. She had encountered many frightening things in her life before, but she never faced any of them with as much fear as she felt at that very moment. Finally Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath, straightened her back and hoped to the heavens that she didn't sound the wreck she certainly felt. "Good evening Captain Sparrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Woot Woot! Chappie 7! Please, please don't forget to review! Reviews encourage me! :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Just for fun!! No money earned, although lord knows I need dinero…lol!_

**Chapter 7**

Jack stiffened at the sound of her voice. For a few moments he stood facing the bay, reluctant to turn around, _it's not possible_. Hoping that it was only his imagination playing harsh tricks on him, he turned in the direction of _her_ voice, and sure enough there she was, standing tall, confident and every bit as beautiful as he remembered. Whether he was ready to face her or not it didn't matter because the woman he'd spent the last five years both avoiding and dreaming about stood in front of him as real as the ship beneath his feet.

They both stood, rooted to their places. Both of their faces expressionless, neither showing happiness nor hatred, looking into the eyes of the other, assessing feelings, secretly hoping to catch glimpses of emotions. But their lives of piracy had done an impeccable job in training them for moments like these, setting up stony exteriors that barricaded their intense passions, revealing nothing at all to the other.

But within, Jack could hardly escape the tempest of emotions that Elizabeth's presence had effortlessly invoked. He seriously contemplated running as far away from her as possible. He wanted desperately to get away from this wicked woman that had vexed him so. It was the only thing his stunned mind could think of, but it was a great idea, if it meant that it would put a safe distance between his life and her lips. Until, of course, he remembered that this was his ship and if anyone was going to leave it would be her. About to throw her out he was, when that very familiar feeling, not to mention a very dangerous feeling to have when he was around her, began to creep into his senses…curiosity. And against his better judgment Jack didn't throw her out.

Instead, Jack loosened the tension in his body, swaying into an at ease stance, seeming perfectly comfortable with Elizabeth aboard his ship and like many times before he summoned the carefree attitude and charm that was Captain Jack Sparrow. "Well, well, well if it isn't your highness in all her royal glory!" he exclaimed, breaking the silence, successfully masking any indifference he had by sounding absolutely delighted with her visit, "And to what, may I ask, do I owe this _honor_?" he mocked a gentlemanly bow, intently holding her gaze.

Elizabeth raised a quizzical brow, "Honor?" she asked smiling skeptically into his penetrating gaze, searching his eyes for a devious glint, a hint of malice that may betray his act of gallentry. It was certainly not the way she expected to be greeted by Jack and felt like it was almost too good to be true. But when a charming smile appeared on his lips it diverted her eyes from his and she couldn't stop her affection-hungry self from indulging in the moment.

Jack rose from the bow, taking a step closer and Elizabeth felt herself hold her breath, "Surely, your highness, if one finds a king, so far away from his kingdom, paying one's humble ship a royal visit, it must be an honor…" he lifted his right hand over his heart and clenched the fabric of his coat, "right?" His smile grew wider, unknowingly brightening the darkness that had consumed her over the years.

Elizabeth caught the tease in his tone, there was not a trace of malice anywhere on his face and he was smiling at her. Relief washed over her. He didn't hate her and that was all that mattered. In fact he was toying with her and oddly it comforted her. His playfulness made Elizabeth feel more at ease. Carrying on the playful momentum, she addressed Jack as a King would a loyal subject, "Not if the King desires not to be treated as such and only wishes to visit as an old friend, Captain Sparrow." Though a smile didn't appear on her lips her eyes beamed with amusement.

Jack's smile did not falter despite the pang of hurt he felt clench his heart at the use of the word _friends._ He willed himself to take another step towards her, carefully taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, allowing his lips to linger against her soft skin for a bit longer than was needed, causing Elizabeth to tremble, "So what you're telling me is that this is _not_ a royal visit?" he asked, meeting her gaze, entrancing her with his enticing smirk.

Elizabeth allowed herself to finally smile, "No Jack," she said, calling him by his first name and dropping the formalities, her tone changing to a more intimate one, as she step closer to him, talking as if to a lover and not some stranger, "it's not," she whispered.

His endearing smile melted her heart and she gasped inwardly when he took yet another step toward her, bringing himself only inches away from her lips. His closeness was too much to bear. She could almost feel the warmth of his body and she hated herself for realizing that she wanted, no, she needed the heat of his touch, the moisture of his lips, the comfort of his arms…protecting her, loving her like he did that stormy night in the Captains cabin of the Crimson Dahlia. Only this time, if he would hold her she would never let go.

_Too close!_ A voice shouted from somewhere inside Jack's mind. He wasn't really sure what he had intended by attempting to seduce Elizabeth but his conscience was right, he was too close and the fact that she was allowing him made him feel like he was the one walking into a trap. The stony wall that he had momentarily dropped rose once again, guarding him from _her._ Jack's smile faded, his face hardened and his eyes grew cold, so cold that Elizabeth's hands and feet suddenly went numb, as if they had been submerged in ice water. He glared at her and with one word he drained Elizabeth of all color, "Leave."

Elizabeth's dreamy eyes slowly widened, "W-What?" she managed to choke out. Her mind was still trying to register what he had asked of her or rather, hoping that she had heard wrong. Jack hovered closely over her. She could feel the fury of his anger rising. She could see every muscle in his body tense and it dawned on her that Jack was restraining himself. _From doing what?_ she thought.

"Ye should have kept the formalities," he sneered, "because without them your nothing but a bloody murderer!" his eyes were wild with disdain, "Get off my ship!" he spat and turned to leave.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. _Murderer_. The word echoed endlessly in her ears. She stood in disbelief. Tears formed in her eyes, desperation and panic attacked her like hungry beasts. She didn't know what to do? What to say? All she knew was that Jack was walking away from her and if she let him go…well she didn't want to think what would happen if she let him go! _Sorry, tell him you're sorry_ her reason returned. Without a second thought she followed and yelled after him, "Jack!..."

He abruptly turned back towards her and she stopped almost running into him, "Wench!" he shouted.

Elizabeth froze. A silent moment hung between them, filled with tension, unspoken words, like a calm before the storm. Jack knew he had crossed the line and so he waited for her rage and after what seemed like an eternity it did come. Her hand shot up and collided with Jack's cheek. He didn't even flinch or rub his cool hand against his flaming cheek. He just concentrated at the black wooden floors next to him, concentrated on his chest heaving in anger, concentrated on suppressing the sting of his burning flesh, concentrated on anything but her. He couldn't look at her for fear of what he would do if he couldn't control his anger.

Instantly Elizabeth regretted striking Jack. She stood frozen, fear consuming her, awaiting Jack's torment of rage, but it never came. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_. She stepped towards him, a nursing hand reached for his face, but Jack flinched and trapped her wrist in a bone crushing grip before she could even touch him.

A small cry escaped Elizabeth's throat as Jack pulled her roughly towards him, "I could have you lashed for striking the Captain of the ship!" he warned her through gritted teeth, tightening his fingers around her wrist even more.

Elizabeth clenched her teeth in pain under his bruising grip, but it didn't compare to the pain she felt in her heart. He was so close she could feel his angry breaths, warm on her face. She searched his dark eyes and the menace she found in them was the last thing Elizabeth had hoped to see there, "I thought that in the least you had considered me a friend," she said solemnly.

The genuine sadness Jack heard in her voice was enough to dampen his harshness. He threw her wrist out of his hand, "How can I consider the person who betrayed me, who murdered me…a friend?" he said, still managing to hold on to some of the venom in his voice.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes closing them to hold back the tears. She couldn't argue with that. What she had done was unforgivable and all she could do was show how sorry she truly was and not like she had lead him to believe that she wasn't, "Jack, believe me, if I could turn back tim…"

"You can't!" Jack yelled back irately, cutting her off. His face hardened again, it was too much, he needed to get away from there, from her, from confronting a situation he preferred would just stay dead. He knew everything he needed to know. She was not sorry, she never would be, she had made that perfectly clear five years ago and even if now there was even a slightest chance that she might be sorry, it was too late. Five years of tormenting nightmares, of her killing him over and over again, had poisoned her image to him. He couldn't forgive her, he wouldn't forgive her. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. She had rejected it once before, when he had offered her his forgiveness, when he had offered to love her, but she loved the bloody whelp and she chose him. Anything that could have ever been between Elizabeth and him had died that last night he was on Shipwreck Island. She had not felt remorse or guilt for stabbing him in the back, for sending him to his grave. Elizabeth didn't care for him and her being there at that moment was probably only because she was in town and she saw the Pearl and wanted to see it, not to see him…never him.

Before another word was spoken, he shoved bitterly past her and headed for the gang plank but she caught his arm. "But I thought that when you married me…" she gasped suddenly when Jack yanked his arm away from her.

"I needed a ship and a crew!" he yelled, startling Elizabeth, irritated that she would even bring up the fact that they were married, "I did what needed to be done! But that didn't mean that everything was roses between you and I!" He held her gaze for a moment longer and without letting Elizabeth say another word he stepped onto the gangplank and disappeared as he descended it, leaving Elizabeth behind on the Pearl.

Elizabeth moved to follow him but stopped herself at the top of the gang plank. She knew it was no use. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she watched him walk out of her life. The harm had been done, she had waited too long and now he hated her, he hated her so much and sadly she knew he had every right too.

* * *

Jack stormed down the dock, chastising himself for being the one to leave, especially leaving her on his own ship, but he just couldn't stay any longer. He murmured curses to himself as he turned and continued up the dirt road leading to the Faithful Bride. Jack lifted the rum bottle, still in his hand, to his mouth and anticipated the bitter liquid, but then pursed his lips when no rum came out, "Of course!" he shouted angrily through his teeth, "Of Bloody Course!" He roared in frustration as he hurled the bottle and heard it break somewhere off the dirt road. He began to walk faster. He could feel the anger within building up, threatening to explode. _Why had she come? Why couldn't she have just stayed away?_ _Why did she insist on making his life so bloody difficult?_

Jack burst through the front doors of the Faithful Bride and was immediately met with a body of a man hurling his way. With his fearsome reflexes heightened by his anger he managed to turn quickly and punch the filthy man directly on the nose sending him flying backwards onto a table, taking down three other men with him. A heap of rum, cards, coins and limbs were thrown up into the air. Jack felt a jolt of adrenaline pulse through his body as he saw the attacked men rising from the floor and soon he engaged himself in a brawl. His rage at first being an advantage over the drunken pirates, taking out his frustrations on anyone who would cross his path, but then would prove to be the end of him as he grew tiered. A punch sent Jack stumbling a few steps back and another blow to the face sent him straight through another game of cards. Jack shook his head to clear his vision and out of the corner of his eye he saw the pirate who had hit him already charging towards him. Jack lifted himself up off the floor and was about to thrust his fist into the pirates face when suddenly another man punched the charging pirate and knocked him out. Jack watched the pirate land heavily on the floor and then turned to look at the man who had intervened and saw that it was Gibbs.

"Jack!" seeing that his captain appeared to be in one piece he continued, "what in the devil's pit has gotten into ye?" Gibbs shouted over the loud roar of fighting pirates.

Jack, breathing heavily, wiped blood off his mouth with his sleeve then snatched the bottle Gibbs held in his other hand and simply said, "The rum was gone!" Breathlessly Jack took a large drink then turned away from the rumble of pirates and a confused Gibbs and walked out onto a nearby veranda. A few seconds later Gibbs joined him.

Gibbs stood silently for a moment contemplating what could have upset Jack so much to have started a bar fight, but only one thing kept coming to mind. "Another bad dream Cap'n?"

Jack took another long swig from the bottle and stepped closer to the rail. After a long pause he finally answered, "Worse."

Gibbs furrowed his brows, "Worse?" he repeated.

Jack stood transfixed looking out towards the docks in the distance wondering if Elizabeth had gone, "Aye," he said almost inaudibly, "She's here Mr. Gibbs."

Again Gibbs was left in the dark, "She?" he said out loud, mostly to himself. He scanned his brain, memory, everything and then it dawned, "Oh…._she_ Cap'n?...ye mean Captain Swan?" he asked interestedly.

Jack winced at the use of her name but nodded in response.

Gibbs' face brightened at the news, but then pieced Jack starting a brawl and Jack's foul temper with the news of Elizabeth being there in Tortuga, "So I take it that _she_ isn't going to help us find The Fountain of Youth then?" he concluded.

Jack closed his eyes feeling yet another weight drop on his being. After the initial shock of Elizabeth showing up, things had quickly moved from bad to worse, leaving him no time to even consider asking her for help…which he still had no intentions on doing. "Any news on the girl?" he asked absently, his thoughts were back on the Pearl with Elizabeth. After that slightly-less-than civil confrontation between them it was left certain that Elizabeth would not partake in their journey to find the fountain. Nicolette was his only hope.

"None Cap'n," Gibbs reported uneasily, "seems like the earth has swallowed her whole, along with her secrets."

Jack sharply turned to face Gibbs, his eyes wild, "Then DIG Mr. Gibbs!" he flared, inching towards Gibbs, "Dig every bloody inch of this island! And Search every ship, every port, every shack, every inn, every cave, every barrel, search every bloody SHRUB!! Raise the bloody devil from his firey abyss and have him set Tortuga in flames to smoke her out!! I don't bloody care HOW, JUST FIND HER!!"

Gibbs shuddered with every step he took back. The darkness in Jack's approaching eyes gave him cause to fear for his life should he fail to deliver the girl, an option which was simply, in this case, not an option. There was an uncertain moment after Jack had stopped shouting at him when he didn't know whether to walk away or wait to be dismissed by his captain, but when Jack impatiently yelled for him to go, he didn't miss a beat and was on his way.

Gibbs uttered curses as he absently made his way through the chaotic tavern and out the front doors. The entire island had already been searched and with no luck, but still Jack looked upon his first mate to create a miracle. He quickly made the sign of the cross and initiated a prayer to some higher power for that miracle he so desperately needed, or it would be his life.

* * *

Elizabeth carefully descended the plank. After Jack had left she couldn't will herself to leave right away. She stood on the deck, remembering what it was like to sail aboard the Pearl. Remembering everything from the time she first laid eyes on her, when she had been kidnapped from Port Royal by Barbossa's crew, to the time she had said goodbye to Jack before being rowed ashore to Will. She had caressed the rails. She had listened to her old black wood creek as the water beneath her swayed her from side to side. She had inspected to see if there had been any changes made to her appearance, before finally coming face to face with the mainmast. Where she had carried out the worst imaginable crime a person could ever perform, where she had taken the life of a good man. She had knelt before it, praying to it as if it were an alter, begging for forgiveness, for penance. She had cried wholeheartedly, not caring if a crew member saw her, which luckily no one did. Then, finally, when the tears subsided she had pressed a kiss to the mast and forced herself to walk away.

Elizabeth turned to face the Black Pearl once again, tears forming in her eyes, wishing terribly for another adventure aboard her dwelling, another chance with her captain. Tears claimed her cheeks, for she knew she was wishing for something that would never happen. She stood a moment longer admiring The Pearl and all that she represented, when suddenly a fierce hand cupped her mouth from behind and another arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms. She tried screaming but her attempts were only muffled by the hand. Frantically she tried to free herself from the strong arms but it was no use. She fiercely kicked the air and the dirt road as she was dragged away.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Oh my darling readers please please forgive me for my extremely long absence. Just wanted you all to know that I never stopped thinking about this story or you guys, it's just been crazy with my new full time job and attending school on weekends. Oh man I've missed writing this story, anywhoo I promise I'll make more time for this fic. Thank you to all who have been encouraging me to come back and to all who have left reviews. Also please forgive me if the last scene seems a little cut short that's probably because it is but I didn't want to go to sleep tonight without posting a chapter up. The next ch. I'm hoping to have up within the next few days! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I make no money by writing this. I write simply for selfish pleasure! lol_

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth violently threw her body in all manner of directions in hopes of throwing whoever was handling her off balance, perhaps even getting the bastard to loosen his grip, but to no avail. She groaned and screamed muffled curses into the grimy hand that trapped her mouth, vengefully plotting that the second she had a chance she would castrate him. Not a moment after she had concluded the prick's emasculating fate, she found herself being frantically shoved into an alcove made up of tall shrubs and trees. The fierce grip released her and Elizabeth didn't waste a second before she was unsheathing her sword and pressing the sharp tip to the neck of her captor.

Two seasoned arms sprang up from the man's sides in surrender, "No, no! Please Cap'n Swan…it's me!" cried the voice at the other end of her sword.

Elizabeth's menacing, arched brows wrinkled in confusion. She took a hesitant step closer, "Mr. Gibbs?" she asked suspiciously, trying her best to inspect the older man's features in the scarce moonlight.

"Aye it's me!" he replied, careful not to move with her sword still at his neck. He glanced down at the sword then back up at her, a silent plead in his eyes to remove the piercing weapon.

She hesitated, with what had just happened she wasn't so sure she wanted to drop the sword.

"Me apologies Cap'n, I mean no harm!" he urged, noticing the wariness in her gaze, "I'm just…well I wanted…" Gibbs sighed in resignation, dropping his arms at his sides. There really was no way around it, except the truth, "Oh he'll cut out me tongue and feed it to the sharks…I Need Yer Help!"

The fact that she had never heard Jack's first mate utter those words along with the clear desperation resounding in his voice, and not to mention his rash actions, sent a cold tremor through her body. She dropped the sword, concern attacking her own voice, "Is it Jack?...Is he in trouble?...What is it Mr. Gibbs?" She wanted to shake the man senseless for not answering her interrogations quick enough.

"Y-Yes it's the Cap'n," he stammered, wishing he could say everything that weighed heavy on his tongue in one breath, "and trouble is one way to look at it," his eyes glowered, "if you consider Barbossa sailing the seas with a map that we need, a constriction of time we don't know if even exists, a destination we know nothing about, a possibility of mutiny and Jack's stubborn madness as just mere troubles? Then yes, Jack is in trouble."

Elizabeth gasped inwardly. Barbossa? A Map? A constriction of time? A destination? And the crew contemplating mutiny against Jack again for a third time? He couldn't take another mutiny. She wouldn't bare it either. What on earth had been happening to Jack since she last saw him? She struggled to make sense of it all. "How can I help?" she asked interestedly.

Gibbs' lip twitched into what Elizabeth could only describe as relief. Slowly he began relenting every detail, well minus a few that compromised Jack and his…feelings. Gibbs wasn't daft enough to relinquish his whole life. Jack severing Gibbs' tongue would be punishment enough for seeking help from the one person Jack refused to even talk too. He figured a life like the one Cotton lived wouldn't be as bad as the life he'd live in hell should Jack decide to run him through when he finds out that Gibbs had gone to Elizabeth about all this. Still he went on, hoping that when Elizabeth pulled them all out of their misery, Jack would forgive him. Highly unlikely, but still he hoped.

* * *

Jack teetered up the unsteady plank, or was it him that swayed so unsteadily? Regardless of which, Jack came to a pause when he encountered three suspicious looking gangway openings at the top of the plank. Funny little thing though, because despite being completely foxed, Jack distinctly remembered, in the whole twenty something years that he'd owned The Black Pearl (couldn't quite remember exactly how many years at the moment) that there has only ever been _one_ gangway door there. Yet, three blasted openings taunted him as they irritatingly refused to keep still, revolving slowly in dizzying circles. He swayed for a moment more as he considered his options, then with a low groan he pushed forward and apparently missed the right opening because the next moment he was laying face down, where he had lost his balance and tumbled to the bottom of the plank.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he came too from his blackened dimension or even if he had really revived. Distant voices surrounded him in the darkness that still encased him. _Was he dreaming? Was this another nightmare?_ Jack made an attempt to move, to talk, to open his eyes, if this was another one of those bloody nightmares he was determined to wake up, but pain shot through him everywhere and none of the afore mentioned actions took place except for a deep grunt that escaped his throat.

"I think he's coming too!" Jack heard a voice say. It was a man's voice, familiar yet through the scramble of thoughts in his head he couldn't quite make out the owner of the deep, concerned-filled voice.

Another voice responded, "Oh thank god!" relief clearly washed over a panicked based voice, "Let's get him into his cabin!" Why a warm rush surged his body at the sound of the second voice was beyond him…well everything was beyond him at the moment, "Quick Mr. Gibbs grab his arm!"

Suddenly the security of a firm ground was ripped away from him when two sets of strong arms lifted him off the ground and onto his rum addled legs. The world spun around him as his eyes finally shot open and caught a small glimpse of the grey haired man serving him as a crutch. "Gibbz ol' fellow! How 'bout 'nother drink eh?"

Gibbs snorted and turned to look at Jack's drunken smirk, his eyes smiling with amusement, "Aye Cap'n soon as we get ye into yer cabin!"

_Good man_ Jack thought. Gibbs, always the dependable and a good friend, never reproached him and always did as his Captain asked. _Gibbs is definitely the one fellow I could always count on_ he thought as his eyes closed and the world went black once again.

"Almost there! Ye alright Cap'n? I know he's heavy, n twice as heavy when limp as deadweight!"

"Yes I'm fine," the second voice, who had kept mostly quiet, replied, thundering through Jack's darkness. Again the warm rush flowed through his body. _That voice, I know it_. "But is Jack alright? Has he ever been like this before?" A woman's voice, Jack finally realized.

Emotions stirred, deep, powerful emotions. An unsteady feeling rocked him into consciousness again and he fought against heavy eye lids to open his eyes, eyes that without warning, except for a sudden whirlwind of unexplained emotions, met honey-brown orbs that seemed as stunned to see him as he was stunned to see _her_.

That warm feeling returned and he realized, to his great dismay, that desire coursed through his body at having her so close, desire that was simply awakened by the sound of her sweet voice and then spread rapidly like a poison attacking his senses at the feeling of her arm holding him firmly around his waist. Her touch felt like hot iron burning him through his clothes and as if it were such, he yanked himself away sending himself and Gibbs stumbling backwards. "Ztay away fr'm me!" he warned, letting go of Gibbs, who had caught their balance, and throwing up hands in front of him as if readying himself to push her away if she came near.

Elizabeth stood frozen to her spot. Jack was drunk and unpredictable; there was no telling what he was capable of. She tried to understand his reaction to her, his urge to get away, treating her like she was some vile disease; she had killed him after all, sent him to that mind-bending trap to save her own skin and the skin of the man she thought she truly loved. She deserved his rejections, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't tear at her heart. How was she to help him, if he wouldn't let her go near him?

Jack managed to muster some balance and murmured curses out loud as he stumbled into his cabin. Gibbs glanced apologetically at Elizabeth then quickly made to follow Jack but stopped short when the door slammed shut in his face.

Elizabeth winced at the loudness of the slamming door that echoed even a few seconds thereafter. "It's no use Mr. Gibbs." Elizabeth paused long enough to swallow back a sob, "He'll never talk to me and even less, accept my help."

She was sure she saw panic in the elder man's eyes but he quickly masked it as he crossed the short distance to her, "Don't give up Miss Elizabeth," he said in a tone used to sooth one's apprehensions. She smiled faintly at the way he addressed her, like how he had done so back when she was the daughter of a Governor. "Yer his only hope. He'll listen, if ye make 'im."

Elizabeth wanted to believe that eventually Jack would listen to her. She wanted to believe that he would talk to her again as a person he respects, a person he considered a friend, a person with whom he shared a clean history with and not a tainted one. She wanted to believe that perhaps one day she could touch him without him being repulsed by her, and maybe even one day feel the warmth and passion of his lush, wondrous lips on hers again. Perhaps that hope is what made her follow Gibbs' advice, "I want to talk to him."

Gibbs shot her a baffled look, "Now? But he's drunk…"

"Please Mr. Gibbs," she pleaded. She needed to do this now before her nerve was lost. "Open the door."

Gibbs nodded, there was mutual understanding. He too knew that if Elizabeth didn't speak to Jack tonight she may never get the chance again. His captain was too stubborn and he would never consent to asking Elizabeth for any help while sober. Perhaps if she approached him while he was unawares she might be able to manipulate him into accepting her help. Maybe. Plus there was no time to figure out another way. He hated overstepping his captain's orders but Jack was more than just a captain. He was a friend as well and he didn't want to see Jack fall into to despair or see his crew turn on him…and of course, being a Pirate and all, he did want that treasure believed to be hidden with the Fountain of Youth. Gibbs sighed and pulled out a brass key to unlock Jack's cabin door hoping, once again, that Jack would one day forgive him for this.

Elizabeth recognized the risk he took and thanked him, reassuring him with a firm pat on his arm. Then she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

The large room was dark, save for the moonlight that shown through partially opened drapes over the windows, it was empty. Figuring that Jack must have been in his bedchamber she warily walked towards it, mentally preparing herself for another harsh rejection from Jack. Surely he would turn her away and kick her right out, but now that she knew Jack could be in danger she couldn't just step aside and watch him get hurt, no, she would help him no matter how much Jack objected to it.

She took a deep breath before she slowly pushed the door to his bedchamber open. It made a small squeaking sound which caused Elizabeth to wince and stop her actions, but nothing within the walls of the dark room she was entering stirred. After a moment she continued on and squeezed through the small crack of the door she had created, not bothering to open the door fully for fear of making more unnecessary noise but her attempt proved futile because his deep, drunkard voice startled her into slamming the door shut.

"What are ye bloody doing here?!"

She turned to face Jack who in turn put a bottle to his mouth and threw back the rum. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised to still find him drinking, "Jack, haven't you had enough rum for tonight?" She didn't mean to berate him, but if he continued he could very well drink himself to death.

As if to answer her Jack pulled back another swig of rum making Elizabeth twitch with anger. She wanted to yank the bottle away from him and hurl it out of his window but she contained herself. "I thought it couldn't be that eazy to get rid of ye!" he slurred.

"Get rid of me?" Elizabeth couldn't deny the pang of hurt she felt at his words, "is that what you want?"

For a moment Jack only returned her gaze through half-lidded eyes. She could not tell by the way he looked at her what he was thinking or what he was plotting. She could only feel his eyes on her. Then he bent over and placed the bottle on the floor. "Aye," He finally replied as he slowly rose to his feet from the bed and Elizabeth tensed. _Aye?_

She didn't have time to contemplate his answer as Jack suddenly staggered towards her. His dark eyes gleamed dangerously in the moon's light, warning her, yet she could not find it in herself to move. He advanced until he was close, then too close, he advanced until he was upon her and his charging body forced her to step back, and then again and again until her back finally pressed up against the wall and he found himself pressed up against her. Despite the unknown danger of his intentions Elizabeth couldn't help but feel the arousal in her body at having him so intimately close.

Her breath became jagged when Jack tenderly caressed the side of her cheek. She didn't understand what was happening or why, but the feel of his body against hers and the feel of his burning touch was more than Elizabeth was prepared to handle. Never had she expected this but now that it was happening Elizabeth didn't dare question him. For five years Elizabeth had been living a lonely life. Punishing herself for all the pain she'd caused, especially to the man whose arms she now found herself in. For five years she spent every night dreaming of the day he would forgive her and hold her once again. For five years she dreamt of his kisses, of his warmth, of his protection and now here she was.

"But the only way fer that to happen…"he whispered, his voice a low growl as his hand trailed her chest all the way down to her thy, "iz te get it over with!" His hand tighten around her thy and pulled it up as he thrusted forward slamming her back against the wall. A small gasp escaped her throat but was cut short when he crashed his lips against hers. His tongue filled her mouth and she greedily accepted it, drinking from him all that he was willing to give. Their breaths deepened as did the intensity of their kiss. She could feel the roughness of his beard scraping against her chin and she never thought the sensation could ever be more wonderful. His lips claimed her with the eagerness of a starving man and she kissed him back with the same ardor. So deep in the kiss she was that she barely felt Jack slip something into the palm of her hand. Unknowingly clutching it tightly she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss. She never wanted to let him go, she wanted to live in this moment forever, if it was a dream she wanted desperately to never wake up but then his lips broke away from hers if only for a moment to whisper something Elizabeth couldn't register right away, "Do it."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared, dazed into Jack's hazy eyes, "What?" she asked, struggling to catch her breath.

Jack clenched his teeth, "Juzt do it…now!" It was a plea, but a plea for what? Elizabeth had no idea what he was talking about.

"Jack?" she breathed. She brought her hand to caress his face and that's when she noticed it. A slender pocket knife. She vaguely remembered Jack slipping it into her hand, but why did he want her to hold it?

"Do it, now!" Jack repeated, "juzt end it now!"

Elizabeth stared at him in confusion, "end what?" _What was he saying? Why was he acting this way? What did he want her to end?_

Jack found her lips once again and kissed her softly before pulling away and whispering into her ear, "this nightmare."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: You guys are amazing! I can't believe the amount of hits my stories are still getting thank you so much for the unending support! And thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue this story and for all the wonderful reviews, this is for you! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long but at last the story continues! Enjoy! Pirates 4 out tonight YAY!_

_Disclaimer: lol…just for fun! _

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth's eyes widened. _A Nightmare?_ What was he talking about? Filled with confusion she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and it was there in his drowsy, unfocused gaze that she saw her answer. Jack was caught somewhere in a cross between reality and a dream. And now more alert to the moment, the smell of rum on his breath was a reminder of how beyond himself he truly was. She realized that the passion they had just shared was nothing but a dream to him…No…she corrected herself, the word he had used was nightmare. He thought this was a nightmare and he wanted her to end it. With dread growing in her chest she glanced sharply at the knife in her hand and then back to his eyes. "Jack," she whispered, now afraid to startle him awake, "this isn't a nightmare. I'm really here," she caressed his roughened cheek, "with you."

Jack reached up for her hand on his face and squeezed it gently before pulling it away. He leveled a faltering gaze with hers, "courze it iz, yer here every night," he swayed into her, "and every night, you come to kill…me."

Elizabeth's heart sank. There it was, the tainted history between them that would forever separate them. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "Oh Jack…" she breathed, choking on the grief that was drowning her, "I'm not here to hurt you." She leaned in to kiss him, desperately wanting to show him that hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

But he pulled away before her lips ever found his. "Come now, zskip the pretensze, and juzt git it over with." He staggered backwards, dropping his hands from her waist, until he hit the edge of the bed and plopped down on it. He stared at the knife in her hand and then raised his gaze to look Elizabeth right in the eyes. With a lazy hand he traced an X over his heart, "X marks the zspot."

Elizabeth's stomach turned over. Her fingers tightened around the blade and tears now stained her face. Her chest heaved as she swallowed back sobs of anguish. She was a murderer. To him she would always be the person who killed him. She had fed him to the Kraken and sacrificed his life to save her own. Seeing him this way she realized just how deeply her actions had affected him and even though she went back for him and saved him from Davy's Locker, the damage had already been done. Everyday Jack was haunted by her betrayal, being forced to relive the moment he had feared his entire life. She had force fed him his death and the bitter taste of it had accompanied him throughout the years. And if his nightmares were any indication, he would never forgive her for killing him. And if he never forgave her, he would never trust her to help him. She knew that now.

Elizabeth unclenched the knife and let it fall to the ground. Carefully she approached him and placed a knee on the bed and leaned over him until her face was right above his. She looked down into his hooded eyes and tenderly took his face in her hands. A tear rolled down her nose landing softly on his cheek. "Not tonight," she whispered, brushing away the tear with her thumb. She lovingly traced the contours of his lips, "tonight you will live, as you will live the rest of your life." Another tear fell on his face, "somehow I'm going to help you Jack…I promise." She took his mouth with hers, sealing her promise with a kiss. For a moment, he seemed to return it, but then she was kissing air. She felt the small jilt of the bed as Jack's head plopped down onto the mattress. She opened her eyes to gaze down at his endearing face, deep in sleep once again.

She knew that in the morning Jack would not remember all that had just happened between them. When he would awaken this will all just have been a dream to him, but at least it will have been that, a dream, and not a nightmare. She smiled sadly trying to take comfort in that but she knew that it would take a lot more to bring Jack some peace. She pressed one last tiny kiss on his lips and forced herself away from his sleeping form.

Elizabeth wiped the remaining tears off her face and steeled herself for the road that was ahead of her. Helping Jack was not going to be easy but nothing was going to stop her from trying. Gibbs, the crew and even Jack were depending on her to succeed, to send forth this journey, to pull this crew out of their doldrums. She was Jacks only hope if he wanted the Fountain and to avoid mutiny for a fourth time. Still she had no idea how she was going to help Jack, but she would find a way. From now on her every waking moment would be dedicated to helping him in any way that she could. Whether he wanted her help or not didn't matter anymore, she was resolved. Taking a deep breath, she once again summoned her stony facade and stepped out of Jack's cabin every inch the Pirate King she was.

The moment she stepped on deck Gibbs was at her side at once, probably hadn't even moved since she went inside. The hope in his eyes almost deteriorated her stony wall but she grabbed hold of it as tight as she could. "I was right Mr. Gibbs, Jack is never going to willingly accept my help."

Something in Elizabeth's hard set mouth and toneless voice made Gibbs panic, "but Miss Elizabeth..." he blurted. Elizabeth's head snapped sharply, "...I mean Capt'n!" he corrected himself, "this can't be it! We have to keep..."

"BUT," she interrupted in a voice slightly louder than Gibbs, "you were right too."

Gibbs looked baffled.

"I am Pirate King and I can and will use any means necessary to get him to comply." She looked at Gibbs and the determination he saw in her eyes fed his hope again. "It's not over Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye...so do ye have a plan?" Gibbs asked, a smile growing, hope renewing itself.

Elizabeth looked away from him and took a few steps towards the mainmast, rummaging through her thoughts for an answer. Of course she didn't have a plan but she couldn't tell Gibbs that, with the way he was looking at her, full of hope. "I.." she trailed off, "d..." but at that very moment she was interrupted by raised voices and a heap of pirates invading the quite deck of the Black Pearl.

"Capt'n gonna be awful glad to see 'er!" yelled one pirate.

"Aye…and hopefully feelin' generous too!" Both pirates broke out into laughter and song as they hauled a hooded figure through the gangway door.

"Quite ye howlin' mongrels!" Gibbs stalked up to them, waving arms in the air, demanding that they lower their voices for the sake of not waking Jack, "What in the rat's nest is going on here?"

"We found 'er!" one of the pirates offered excitedly.

The other one shoved the hooded figure forward and ripped off the hood covering its head, "See! The one capt'ns been lookin' for! It be 'er!"

Gibbs' face change and his mouth open slowly in shock. "Are ye sure?" he asked, looking at the girl standing before him. Her head was down and her hair was in a messy fray about her shoulders.

"Aye! Look at them eyes!" the taller pirate said. He gripped the girls raven black hair and yanked it back so that her eyes met Gibbs but the girl ripped herself violently away from the pirates grip.

"Ye bloody wench! I says look at 'im!" the smaller pirate yelled, he yanked her towards Gibbs and a grunt escaped her.

Elizabeth startled by the way they treated the girl stepped forward, "What is going on here?" she asked angrily.

Everyone turned to look at her and the two pirates retreated a few steps as soon as they recognized her. They apparently hadn't seen her standing there.

She turned to look at Gibbs, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"Sorry Capt'n. It's just…a…well.." Gibbs scratched his head, seeming at a loss for words.

"Well?" she asked, lifting a brow.

Gibbs turned to look at the dark haired girl again and carefully stepped towards her so as not to frighten her, gently he lifted her chin and the girl's eyes were revealed to him. Gibbs let out a breath, "Eyes as green as emeralds," he said, confirming her identity. "Just as he described 'em," he added under his breath. He dropped his hand and turned back to look at Elizabeth, "Capt'n's had a search party out all day looking for…M-Miss Nicolette over here. He's offered a handsome reward fer whoever found her and brought her back to him."

Elizabeth brows furrowed, she looked over to the girl and ran her eyes over her length. "And why is Captain Sparrow looking for her?" Immediately a list of reasons started forming in her head _because she's beautiful, because he wants a good time, because he wants to take her sailing across the seas..._

"The Capt'n believes she has valuable information pertaining to the Fountain of Youth."

That snapped Elizabeth out of her jealous thoughts, "What?"

"The Capt'n believes s…" Gibbs began.

"No I heard you!" Elizabeth shouted annoyed. She turned to look at the girl, ignoring Gibbs hurt expression,"Nicolette is it? Is it true you have information about the Fountain of Youth?"

The girl turned to look at Elizabeth. There was a defiance in her stance, an authority in the way she held her head and she couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful the dark haired girl was. A jealous tremor racked her body but she managed to keep control.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was just as angelic as her looks.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, clearly the girl had no idea the danger she was in. Did she not know that she was in the presence of pirates and could be killed for talking back to one? Though she had to admire the girl's spirit, once ages ago, Elizabeth herself had been a governors daughter talking back to a pirate as evil as the devil.

"Hold yer tongue wench!" yelled one of the pirates behind her.

"Aye, that there be the Pirate King 'erself!" the other one boasted both obviously trying to get back on Elizabeth's good graces.

"Shut it! The both of ye!" Gibbs shouted. He turned to Nicolette, "Miss Nicolette, this here be Captain Swan! She is the Pirate King of the Brethren Court…highly esteemed amongst us pirates!"

Nicolette looked at Elizabeth once again but this time there was recognition in her eyes, "Your Elizabeth Swan. The governor's daughter turned pirate. I have heard of you." There was admiration in the girl's eyes.

Elizabeth turned uncomfortable at the mentioning of her father, "Well if you had heard of me you would have heard that I don't like people talking out of turn or not answering my questions," she said menacingly, bringing this conversation back to it's purpose. "So answer me, do you or don't you have information pertaining to the Fountain of Youth?"

Nicolette actually had the decency to shy back a little, "Yes I do," she finally admitted.

A silence hung in the air as this confession sunk in to its recipients.

"Captain Sparrow must have been desperate to find you if he offered such a hansom reward," Elizabeth said breaking the silence, a plan brewing in her head. She glanced over at Gibbs, "How much was it?"

Gibbs answered back nervously, "Two gold bars."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up, "Very desperate indeed. Such a generous reward." She turned a dark gaze on Nicolette, "You better be worth it." "You two!" she said snapping her head towards the grimy pirates, "You are to take Miss Nicolette over to the long boat at the end of the dock, row her over to my ship. The Empress is stationed just off shore. Deliver her to my first mate Mr. Philips and have him write a note stating that you have delivered her safely and soundly. Bring that note back to me and I will double your reward."

The two pirates dirty faces lit up with greed, "Aye Capt'n!" they agreed in unison and immediately grabbed hold of a stunned Nicolette.

"Wait!" she protested! "Unhand me! I need to speak to Captain Sparrow!"

Elizabeth stood stoically watching as the pirates dragged her away, screaming and protesting. "Gag her if need be," was all she said.

Gibbs watched horrified as Elizabeth commanded the pirates to take Nicolette away. What was she doing? He thought. This was not going to help Elizabeth get on Jack's good side, it'll only make the situation worse! He'll hate her more than he does! She was supposed to be gaining his trust! Had she gone mad?

"Capt'n are ye sure ye ought to be doing this?" Gibbs asked uncertainly.

"Jack must have been investing a lot of his hope in this girl if he was so desperate to find her," Elizabeth said ignoring Gibbs completely.

"Aye he was, which is why I be thinkin' this is not the greatest of ideas nor the best of ways to regain his favor."

Still staring of into a distance Elizabeth struggled to tamp down every last of her quivering nerves. She reminded herself that Jack already despised her and that she needed to grasp hold of every bit of courage that she had to carry on. "I don't need his favor anymore," she said resolutely, "I have what he needs and now I also possess his last and final hope." She turned to look at Gibbs. "So in the morning when your drunken captain awakens, I will be long gone and you be sure to tell him that I have taken the girl with me, his last hope. And if he so desperately wants to have her back, then she'll be at Shipwreck Island where he is free to go and retrieve her any time he pleases!" A smug smile spread about her lips as she thought about Jack realizing that she had taken away his final solution. He would have no other choice but to go to Shipwreck Island and seek her help. She didn't care if he hated her for forcing him because in the end it was to help him and that is all that mattered to her.

Gibbs slowly eased as he began to understand. A smile spread across his lips too. "Aye Capt'n. I will," he promised.

Elizabeth breathed, her nerves finally calming. She had set a plan in motion and now it was time to go forth with. So she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked towards the gangway, stopping to face Gibbs, "See you in Shipwreck Island Mr. Gibbs," and with that she turned, crossed the deck, walked down the plank, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
